Wake Me Up
by WannaBeWriterWB
Summary: This story takes place on season three and it involves Jesse and someone else... CHAPTER EIGHT IS FINALLY UP!
1. Default Chapter

Author: scarypuffringo  
  
Author's note: I don't own Mutant X and anything related to it. I'm just a fan. I feel like I should warn you about this story. It's mainly romance and drama, so there aren't many actions scenes. I haven't watched the third season yet and most episodes of the second season. I'm from Brasil and we just watched the fifth episode of the second season. So everything you read in this fic comes from this weird mind of mine. Please, take a look and tell me what you guys think. All the comments are welcome and I do mean all of them...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jesse was in the dojo practicing some new moves that Shalimar had taught him. He had been there for almost three hours. No break; he just kept throwing punches and more punches and kicks and more kicks in the air; also taking down some hologram-men. To tell the truth, that was what he did most during those past few weeks. Jesse never said a thing but it was the only way he could get his mind off of his own thoughts, of his own memories and regrets, everything that he secretly kept bottled up inside and that, now, was haunting him. Jesse's breathing was heavy and shallow. He practically had run out of strengths. Even though he didn't want to, it was time for him to stop. He grabbed a bottle of water that was placed on the first step of the ladder then sitting down, he took a sip from it. His right hand went up to the back of his neck as he slowly moved his head, trying to relax a little.  
  
'Jesse. . . . Jesse.' He had his eyes closed when he heard a voice whispering his name. His eyes shot up opened, widening in suspicious. He cautiously scanned around the place but there was no one there. The confusion grew in his mind at the right moment one of his senses detected something else. A smell in the air enveloped him in its scent. Jesse was able to recognize it right away. It was the smell of a perfume; a particular sweet perfume that he knew very well. Jesse abruptly stood up as his ears caught sound of something approaching him. The longing in his eyes was enormous. There was no doubt at that single minute, he knew who was about to walk in. His mind knew that it was impossible but his heart fought against it. His heart was pounding and he desperately needed to believe it was true.  
  
She stepped in holding something in her hand. Jesse caught vision of her and heavily exhaled in frustration and disappointment. He sat back down and let his body fall backwards to the dojo's ground. The young lady eyed him. She noticed something was off with him.  
  
"Are you okay, Jesse?" Lexa casually asked as she walked past him, heading to the lab. Jesse didn't even bother to respond. He only waved at her, dismissing her question.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"What took you so long?" Frowned Brennan when Lexa made her way into the lab.  
  
The brunette lightly glared at him, not very pleased with the annoyed tone he had used. "Sorry. Here you are." She handed Shalimar a small tube filled with some blue liquid.  
  
"Are you sure you now what to do with it?" Brennan expressed his concerns. It was an not very usual scene to be going on. Shalimar and Brennan at the lab. Those two spent most of their days minding their own business but something had come up and it was something that needed their attention too.  
  
Shalimar was about to disputed Brennan's question but knew it was no time for that. So as she carefully opened the tube, she admitted. "No. Not really. I think we should get Jesse."  
  
Brennan gave her a look and called through his COM. ring. "Jesse? You hear me? Jess? Jess?" They all heard no reply. "That's odd! Jess?" Called Brennan once more.  
  
"I just saw him in the dojo." Lexa informed, rolling her eyes at her own statement.  
  
"He's still practicing?" Shalimar wondered aloud, sounding a little bit concerned but then she remembered what had happened to him and immediately figured why he was trying to escape from reality.  
  
"No, not practicing. He was done with that." Lexa went on while Brennan and Shalimar carefully proceeded with the procedure. "Is. Is everything alright with him? I mean, Jesse."  
  
Both, Shalimar and Brennan paused for a second and shared a look. "Yeah! Jesse is perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Shalimar put on a fake smile, pretending not to know what Lexa was talking about.  
  
"Ummm. Nothing in particular. It's just that it seemed.. I don't know. Hugh. I got the feeling that he was sort of expecting something or someone when I came in. I could see that he was disappointed when he saw it was only me. Then he collapsed on the floor."  
  
"The man's been practicing for hours. He's tired. That's all. Besides he's not me." Brennan jumped in again, even joking a little, not really getting that Lexa was trying to insinuate something.  
  
Lexa shook her head, disagreeing with her mutant fellow. "I don't think it's just weariness that is bothering Jesse. He's sorta been acting a little strange. Don't you think? And-"  
  
"Lexa, let me ask you something? How long have you known Jesse?" Shalimar interrupted Lexa, her voice slightly dripping with warning sarcasm.  
  
"I- I- I don't know. Three, four months. I think." The girl stammered, searching her memory.  
  
"I've known Jesse a little bit longer that that. Seven years to be exact. I think I know him better than you do." Shalimar ironically pointed. "When I say Jesse is fine. It means that Jesse IS fine. It's like Brennan said. He's been practicing a lot lately. He's just tired. Okay?"  
  
Lexa saw herself in a situation where there was no chance in trying to dispute. Shalimar was a feral and Lexa had no intentions in getting on her nervous. "If you say so."  
  
"I know so." Shalimar finished, glaring at the woman standing right next to her.  
  
"I'll go get him. He's probably in the shower or devouring our food." Brennan used his charm to ease the tension that hung in the air then he went after his friend. .  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The night came, Shalimar and Brennan went to a club and party up a little. Lexa and Jesse stayed in the Sanctuary. The two barely managed to exchange a couple of words every time they accidentally passed by each other. But matter of factly, Jesse was having a hard time in getting used to have Lexa around. Since the first day she joined Mutant X, Jesse never really felt comfortable or safe around her. He got a weird vibe coming from Lexa. That's why he couldn't fully trust her. It was something that made him restless, uneasy and always alert.  
  
Jesse was in his room reading when he remembered to check out the time again. It was past one in the morning. Jesse was really tired but he was having trouble to sleep. He glanced over his bedside drawer and a pill was resting over it. Shalimar knew what he was going through, so she gave him that pill and told him it was going to help him to get some sleep. Jesse didn't like the idea but he took the medicine, anyway. Truth was he hadn't much of a choice. .  
  
~  
  
~  
  
'Jesse. Jesse. . Jesse." Jesse tossed and turned in his bed. It was like he was fighting a battle. His forehead dripped with sweat as he whimpered, it was almost as if he was in pain. 'Jesse. Jesse. I need you. . . Jesse.'  
  
"Ahhh!!" Jesse startled awake, sitting up on the bed. His frightened eyes roaming around his room in confusion while he tried to ease his breathing. He closed his lids slowly, falling backwards. It was the eighth night he had that dream. It was more a like a nightmare to him. It wasn't quite clear, although it felt extremely real. Every time Jesse tried to remember something, anything about the dream, all he could make out of it was the memory of a voice calling his name. A voice crying for help. It was the same voice he had heard when he was in the dojo earlier that day. Deep down Jesse felt that the voice was somewhat familiar to him. But in spite of his hard trying, he still wasn't able to figure out whose voice it was. . .  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Lexa was already in the lab when Jesse came down. The two only cast a short suspicious look at each other then he took his position at the computer. Lexa had practically took over Adam's lab and it bothered Jesse in a way that he couldn't understand. He started working and after a few minutes Shalimar and Brennan joined them there.  
  
"Oh, Jesus! Jess, you look like crap!" Brennan remarked as he made his entrance. Jesse didn't reply and only nodded.  
  
"I hate to agree with Brennan, Jess but he's right. What happened to you? A truck hit you or something?" Shalimar smirked knowingly, she wanted to make her friend feel better.  
  
Jesse awkwardly scratched his head and tiredly answer in a monotone voice. "Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Again?" Brennan practically yelled in surprised. Shalimar glared at him in warning as Jesse overlooked at her in reprehension. Shalimar couldn't read thoughts but right then she could tell that Jesse wanted to kill her for telling Brennan about his problem when he specific asked her not to. While all those silent sentences were spoken between the three Lexa stood there not saying a thing. She pretended to be concentrating in whatever she was doing when she actually was observing everything very closely, analyzing every move and every word that was and that was not being spoken.  
  
"I told you to get a new mattress." Shalimar tried to disguise the truth and even clumsily give him an apology. Brennan, whom now was not getting much of what was really happening, just went for it.  
  
"Yeah, man!" Brennan walked to Jesse. "I'll tell you what. . Why don't you and I go out later? We can catch a move or something. Maybe we walk up with some fine young ladies there and-" Brennan was doing his best to distract Lexa's mind from Jesse's problem but he was being a little to convincing. Shalimar without giving a second thought swatted him in the arm when she heard him mentioning girls. Brennan mumbled a noise that almost sounded like a groan then he returned to the precious subject. "And. humm. get you a new mattress."  
  
Apparently all that acting worked for something after all. Something got into Lexa that made her give them a lame excuse and dash out of the Sanctuary right away. Jesse rolled his eyes at Lexa's suspicious leaving while Shalimar and Brennan didn't even suspect that might had been something wrong about her. Jesse spoke again, now referring to a group of new mutants they were supposed to hide in a safe house. "Everything is set. They will be waiting for us at-"  
  
"Let's cut the crap, Jess. Tell me what's going on with you." Shalimar worried voice cut through his sentence. Brennan glanced over her to Jesse and waited his friend start giving them a reasonable explanation. Jesse felt like he was trapped. His friends eyes were on him, demanding an immediate answer. Jesse stood up and took a few steps around the lab. Shalimar and Brennan just watched him in an awe. Brennan could feel that something really serious was going on with Jesse but he didn't have a clue of what it was but Shalimar did. All she needed was Jesse to confirm her suspicious.  
  
"I wish I knew what it's going with me." Jesse broke the silence, his voice coming out low and shaky. "I've been having these dreams and-"  
  
"What kinds of dreams?" Brennan sounded more and more concerned about his friend.  
  
"If I tell you that I really don't know, will you believe me?" The blond scared guy got out.  
  
Shalimar frowned at him. "Not really."  
  
"Well, but that's the answer. Okay? All I know is that there is this-" Jesse went on giving them the few details about his dreams that he could remember but right then something hit him. Jesse blinked confusedly as Shalimar began to lecture him about him hiding things from them and about him lying to himself. He looked at her and tried hard to listen to what she was saying but he heard nothing. It was like something in his mind was blocking the sounds from the outside world. All he could hear was that same voice calling him again.  
  
'Jesse. Jesse. Jesse.' He heard it over and over again. The confusion inside his head grew as well as the desperation. The voice was sort of blinding him too. Shalimar's and Brennan's faces were becoming a little blurred, he couldn't make out their features very clearly. Jesse's hands came up to his face as his eyes told Brennan and Shalimar that he was about to lose control.  
  
"Jesse? Can you hear me? Jesse?" Shalimar was panicking as she saw her friend that way.  
  
"Jess? Come on, pall. Talk to me." Brennan's voice tried to force Jesse to step out of his inside world.  
  
The voice called and called until it slowly began to fade away but by then it had already drawn all of Jesse's strength out of his body. He fell to the floor, trying hard to catch his breath. "Jesse." Shalimar whispered while she and Brennan ran to help him. They lifted him and helped him to get up on the stretcher. They placed him laid there.  
  
"What was that?" Brennan asked in confusion.  
  
Jesse swallowed down a feeling of weakness and embarrassment. "Nothing. It was nothing." He denied the obvious as he sat up, his voice now sounding a little bit stronger.  
  
"It wasn't nothing, Jesse! It was something. You gotta tell us what is-" Shalimar's concerns spoke louder this time, she was demanding the truth, her voice was harsh and loud at his ears.  
  
Jesse got nervous with all that so he just yelled back at her. "I told you it was nothing." Brennan and Shalimar got surprised by his reprisal. "Now. the new mutants. I gotta-"  
  
"You're not going." Shalimar briefly informed as she eyed the location's address on the computer screen.  
  
"Shal, I can-" Jesse tried to dispute but she didn't give him much time to it.  
  
"Brennan, let's go." She ordered and the two walked out of there, leaving Jesse behind. . .  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Adam was in his car. He had left a facility hidden in the woods, he was working there now. His phone rang about a couple minutes after that. He picked it and looked at the screen, recognizing the number right away.  
  
"Yes!" He answered.  
  
A male voice spoke from the other line. "I'm just informing you that I know what you're doing, Adam. And that it has been taken cared of."  
  
Adam's eyes shot out in anger when heard that. "The patient is mine. You have no right to-"  
  
"The patient's brain activity was way above the stasis limit. We can not-" Adam heard the man spoke again.  
  
"I decide what we can and what we can not do about that patient." Adam growled and turned off his phone, not even leaving the other man the chance to say something back. . .  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The night came and again Jesse was wandering around his darkened room. It was past midnight but he wasn't sleepless this time. He could feel his body begging for some peaceful rest. But Jesse was afraid. He didn't want to fall asleep and dream again. That episode with Brennan and Shalimar earlier scared him to the death. Jesse was dreadfully afraid it could happen again during his sleep and that it could cause him to never wake up again. He was confused and didn't know what to think of himself. He had no clue of what was going on with his mind and body. What if he was mutating again?"  
  
Despite his effort in staying away that night, Jesse had fallen asleep into a deep slumber. And it didn't took much long for the voice to echo in his brain again. 'Jesse. . . Jesse. Jesse. Jesse.' He heard it within his mind. It sounded louder than anything else he'd ever heard. But it was not only loud and demanding for attention, it was also filled with enormous despair. The calling was becoming more and more repeated. Jesse was twisting and turning in his bed, his body drenched in his sweat. Jesse tried to fought against the voice, he wanted to wake up but it seemed useless. The voice wouldn't let him wake, not until the right time came. It was becoming more and more clear to his ears. It was a woman's voice. He knew it. He wasn't wrong, the voice indeed was familiar but he still didn't know whose voice it was. As Jesse used all the power in body to identify the voice, slowly an imagine was being formed in the back of his head. It was all blurred at first, but bit by bit it became brighter and the voice louder than before. Suddenly it stopped and the picture became crystal clear , he could see it perfectly now. He saw her bright eyes and her saddened face as she weakly called again. 'Jesse.' The face disappeared as well as the voice. Jesse shot up awake and dreadfully whispered to himself.  
  
"Emma."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

Author: scarypuffringo

Author's note: First I wanna thank you al for your comments. I didn't expect to get any review. Really! Thank you all. You guy have no idea how much your words mean to me. Now I wanna say that I'm sorry for taking so long to update. It's just that I am a busy girl and I got stuck in some scenes. By the way, thank you, Dorothy for all the information you sent me and for the ideas for the action scene. I don't think I did a good job on that but I couldn't come up with anything better. 

I wanna apologize for the grammar mistakes you guys will find here and for the action scene. It is not good. The thing is I'm not good in describing action. I can see things happening but I can't describe them. 

There is a song in this chapter. "Hello" (Evanescence). I was listening to this song one night and I saw a scene and that's how this story was born. (I hope I managed to describe this particular scene exactly the way I saw it in my head)

Anyway, thanks again and I hope you like this one. Please, just tell me the truth.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Chapter Two

'Jesse… Jesse… …" Jesse abruptly opened up his eyes. It was late at night and three weeks had passed since the night where he saw Emma's face in his so called dream. The voice he thought he had just heard during his sleep minutes before wasn't Emma's. It was only the memory of those days still haunting him. Jesse tossed the covers aside and got up. He sluggishly walked out to his room's balcony. He was amazed by how extremely dark the woods out there seemed to be that night. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. How he wanted to pretend that he'd never had those dreams. How he wanted to simply erase those memories from his troubled mind but he couldn't. So Jesse just stood there, letting the cool night breeze blows around his body. He still didn't know what to do but right then it seemed not to be in his power to do something. Somehow he knew it and even accepted it. But how it tortured him not to know why he saw her, why she was calling for him… …. …

Another day had dawned and the hours flew by quickly. Jesse was in the lab. He was checking 'Proxy Blue' s brand new words on the underground world. But apparently he didn't hear a word that she said because 'Proxy' had already stopped talking and he still had his eyes fixed on the computer screen; he was not even blinking. Shalimar walked past the lad and caught vision of him with the corner of her eye. She noticed something was off with so she turned back and stood at the doorway, just watching him. She remained unnoticed for a quite long while until she decided to say something…

"Hey, Jess!" She beamed, walking towards him then joked after taking a glance at the screen. "Am I interrupting?"

Shalimar's voice forced him to step out of his trance and it also made him realize 'Proxy Blue' was mute. "Nah!! We were just talking." He slightly joked back.

"Dirty talk?" Shalimar teased, getting a smile out of him. She moved around his chair to face him and used the table as a support to her body. "So? How are you?" She asked and Jesse gave her a puzzles look. "I'm just asking because we haven't talked much lately. So?" Jesse reclined on the chair and studied her face. He knew exactly what she was trying to get out of him. "Are you… … You know? You're-"

"I'm fine. I'm terrific!" He lied to her and deep inside hoped she would buy it.

"You do look… … a lot better. Things look better." Shalimar stumbled on the words as she tried to figure out the right way to ask him about that day when he lost control of himself in front of her and Brennan.

"Shal?" Jesse warned.

"What?"

"I know what you're doing." He went on and heard her dispute back.

"I'm not doing anything." Jesse's smile faded as he looked up at her. The side of her mouth kicked up a little as she tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "I'm just trying to find out if you're really okay and that you're not lying to me or anything." Shalimar softly put it. Her words made Jesse start wondering maybe it would be better if he just told her the truth. But he stopped those thoughts right away. He didn't even know what the truth was or what all those bad feelings meant. "You know you're like a brother to me, Jess. No matter what it is… I'll understand."

Jesse exhaled. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to let Shalimar know about the voice and the face and everything else. "Remember those dreams I sort of started telling you about?" He began. Shalimar saw something in his eyes that she hadn't see in a long while… She saw fear. "They… Well, I saw-" When Jesse was ready to reveal everything to her, Lexa walked into the lab in a mad rush, making Jesse change the subject of his conversation as quickly as her entrance. "I saw Amanda's sister the other day. She didn't recognized me." Shalimar frowned at that.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys. But I got a lead on something." Lexa said in a very serious tone which called their attention immediately. "My contact told me about an abandoned warehouse near the City Medical Center. Turns out that it's not abandoned. According to my sources it might be a cover for a gene-lab…"

"What, what are we after this time, exactly?" Shalimar showed interested in Lexa's information but did not forget about what she and Jesse were talking minutes before.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. I mean, I don't know for sure. But this warehouse is registered in the name of Dr. Vicent Arrigo." Lexa went on.

Jesse's brow furrowed at that name. "Wait. It's impossible! I mean, the guy is dead. Right?"

Lexa rolled her eyes at that and added. "My point exactly."

"So when do we leave?" Shalimar asked behind a smile.

"Whenever you're guys ready." Lexa responded and called Brennan through her comlink. "Brennan, get the Helix ready. We're leaving." 

Shalimar waited until Lexa was out of year shot. "What was that?"

"What was what?' Jesse quizzed while he checked if there was any flaws in what Lexa had just informed. His research showed him that there was indeed a warehouse in he name of Dr. Vicent Arrigo. In fact, it said that he had recently bought it. "Shal, we better-"

"You were about to tell me what was going on with you and started nonsense talking when Lexa came in." Shalimar couldn't drop the case.

"I don't trust her." He admitted which made her gasp in wonder. "I mean, she is okay. But I keep asking myself why Adam never said a word about her. And what about all those top-secret informations she always get?"

"Well, it surprises me. I thought you two were making a pretty damn good team." Shalimar remarked and he nodded.

"I know. But that doesn't make her my friend. And she is obviously hiding something. I will only be able to trust her when I find out what." 

Shalimar shrugged with a sigh. She looked down as something crossed her mind. "Maybe you're right. In fact, I'm starting to ask myself what she really wants with us."

Jesse knew Shalimar like the back of his hand. "Wait a minute. Where did that come from?" Shalimar didn't answer, she only pretended she didn't know what he was talking about. "Did Brennan talk to you?"

"About…" She put on an innocent face.

"Ahh!!! You know about the kiss, don't you?" She figured the reason why Shalimar said those things about Lexa. She only looked at him and nodded. "But how do you-"

"It's not my fault that you two talk so loudly." She tried to be ironic and Jesse got what she meant. 

"You're not supposed to use your powers to hear other people's conversation." Jesse kidded and even laughed a little. "It bothers you? That Lexa and Brennan kissed."

"She kissed him." Shalimar quickly corrected Jesse. "And no, it doesn't bother me."

"That's not the-" Jesse was about to pour out another wit when he heard Brennan's voice.

"Hey! You two are going to sit around there all day or help us save the world."

Shalimar broke into a wide smile then she and Jesse headed to the Helix where Lexa and Brennan were already waiting for them.

*

*

*

They got to the location. The place seemed to be empty. "Are you sure no one's here?" Brennan asked Lexa before shooting an electrical wave into the door's lock. 

Lexa looked over Jesse to Shalimar then to Brennan. "I am sure. No doctors or any lab technicians Just a few security guards."

"Alright! Show time!" Brennan managed to opened the door and they quietly made their way in. Jesse went looking for the main computer while the others made sure he would have enough time to download all the database. Lexa caught sight of a guard. She manipulated the light, making herself invisible to his eyes and walked past him unnoticed. Brennan and Shalimar roamed about the place looking for something that told them what experiences were being made there. It was right then when Shalimar heard something.

"What was that?" She asked suspiciously.

Brennan looked around and saw noting. "I didn't hear anything." 

"But I did." With those words, Shalimar's eyes turned gold as she carefully moved to the next to room. Brennan followed her.

"It's a total waste of time. There' nothing here. It's probably-"

"Shhh" She mouthed to him then saw another security guy checking around the place. They hid behind the door and waited until he was gone. "You think Jess, got luckier than us?"

"I hope so." Brennan mumbled… …

~

~

~

Jesse finally found the main computer. To his surprised there wasn't any guard there. He phased in and stuck a disk in the computer and tried to break the code. As he did that, a man came out of nowhere and tried to strangle him. Jesse phased again, freeing himself from the man's grasp and also passing down through the floor, falling next to where Brennan and Shalimar were.

"Shal, behind you!" Jesse warned her as he touched the ground. Shalimar with her speed, turned around and knocked the guy out while Brennan found two other men hiding behind the curtains; he hit them with a electrical blast. Jesse tried to get to the way out but more and more men appeared. They were all armed. One of the men lifted his weapon and without a second thought pulled the trigger. Jesse luckily phased in time causing the bullet to hit one the security men. Brennan saw what happened and went helping his friend,

"Jess, get down!" Brennan ordered and hit the men that surrounded him with a tesla coil. They fell to the floor and the three ran out of there. Once outside the building, they noticed something was wrong. "Where's Lexa?'' Brennan asked, his eyes scanning around for her face.

"I don't know. I didn't see her." Jesse confusedly answered still wondering what had just happened to them.

Shalimar sighed and said. "She's still in there." 

Inside the building, Lexa was standing next to a door. From where Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse were, they couldn't see anything else but to them it looked like she was talking to someone. A guard saw those three coming down from the roof and yelled. "Get them!" Lexa was startled but the man's screaming and looked up. In less than a minute she was surrounded by guards too. She blinded them with a blast of light. Shalimar and Jesse tried to get to her while Brennan got out of there to get the Helix. Before Shalimar and Jesse cold get to Lexa a man appeared from her back and shot her. Lexa fell to the floor while Shalimar went after the man. Jesse grabbed her in his arms and called Shalimar for help. "Shal!!" Shalimar stopped racing the shooter and jumped over Lexa and Jesse, knocking the rest of the guards down, clearing the way out.

When they got to the Helix, Brennan saw Lexa in Jesse's arms. "What happened?" 

"She's got shot!" Shalimar filled him in and he quickly took off… … …

*

*

*

Back at the Sanctuary, Lexa was already awake, Brennan was helping her to walk. The bullet went through her chest, next to her right shoulder. Brennan told Shalimar and Jesse that he was going to take her to the lab and take care of her wound. "You do that!" Shalimar said in a low voice. "Need help?" 

"No, I can handle." Brennan said back. Noticing Lexa was too weak to walk, probably because she had lost a lot of blood, Brennan held her in his arms and ran to the lab as quick as he could.

"She's gonna be okay." Shalimar said and Jesse only nodded. She looked at him and couldn't help but notice he was not really worried. Shalimar noticed that Jesse was actually intrigued. "What is it, Jess? What you're thinking?" 

He turned to her and firmly stated. "It was set up." 

"We can not know that for sure." Shalimar jolted.

"She knew about this." Jesse accused Lexa which shocked Shalimar.  
  
"How can you say that? Lexa was shot, remember?" Shalimar jumped in Lexa's defense. "Whoever her contact is… This person is the one we should blame for what happened."

Jesse wasn't convinced, he still had his doubts. He couldn't stop thinking about the image of her calmly standing there. "Yeah, whatever. But if I were you I wouldn't spend so much time alone with her anymore." After that he went to his room.

~

~

~

After Brennan had taken cared of Lexa's wound, he carried her to up to her room. He laid her down on her bed. "Thank you." She weakly said to him.

"No problem." Brennan gave her a small smile and when he tried to stand again her arms stopped him. She, although very weakly, held his back and pulled him to her again, leaving only an inch away from heir lips. 

"What can I do to thank you." She whispered, gazing into his eyes.

Brennan got lost in her intense look for an instant. He couldn't help but feel extremely attracted to her right then. "It wasn't me that got you out of there. It was Jesse."

"But you took care of me, he didn't." Lexa attempted to end the distance between their faces but Brennan pulled back.

"I can't." 

"Is it because of Shalimar?'' Lexa asked, her voice not sounding as soft and gentle as before.

Brennan didn't answer. He just looked at her and said. "You need to rest." After that he left. Lexa waited a few minutes then locked her door. She deactivated the surveillance cameras for her room and grabbed her phone. After dialing a number she spoke. "It's me… Don't worry. They don't suspect anything. We can stick to the original plan…." She waited and listened to what, whoever on the line was had to say then she assured them. "The boy is not a problem anymore… … I'll keep in touch." She hung up and went back to bed… …

*

*

*

Next morning Lexa was the first to get up. Brennan and Shalimar tried to talk to her into resting a little more but she insisted she was feeling fine. She headed to the lab as usual and Brennan and Shalimar went to the dojo to practice like they did every single morning… … Jesse was already up when he heard Brennan's weird noises. Jesse smile at himself at the thought of Brennan being bit by Shalimar. Before he left his room, he stopped in front of his mirror to check out his hair and saw someone standing behind him. He quickly turned around and saw her. His core started trembling right away. Jesse closed his eyes and when he opened them again, she was gone. He exited his room and when he was stepping down he saw her again. It was like she was running, like she was heading to somewhere. It looked again and again she was gone. 'Jesse… Jesse…' He heard her voice and to him it was like he had caught vision of her with the corner of his eyes again. He turned and there she was. She ran and he went after her. "Emma! Emma!!" He screamed. Shalimar and Brennan froze at the sound of her name. They looked at each other and went to check what was going on. Lexa heard Jesse's screaming from the lab too. She also followed the sound of his voice. Brennan and Shalimar didn't even have to leave the room, Jesse came in. It was like he was after something. The two stopped and just confusedly watched him. Jesse looked at the dojo and saw her again. 'Jesse…' This time she remained there. "Emma?!! Emma!!" He uttered her name and walked up to where the vision of her was. By then Lexa had already joined them in scene; she didn't do much but stayed there and watched Jesse lose control. "Emma!!" Jesse was getting closer to the image and as he walked up Shalimar felt for him. Brennan got confused and didn't know how to react to that. Jesse kept on walking, he saw her extending her arms to him and when he reached out to touch her hand, the image disappeared and he fell to the floor.

"Jess?" Shalimar called, not wanting him to notice the tears in her eyes.

Jesse looked at the empty spot and desperately started talking. "She was here. She was right here. I saw her." He looked at his two friends. His eyes pleading with them to believe him. Shalimar's mouth moved aimlessly and no sound came out of it. Watching him lilke that hurt her more than a thousand knifes penetrating her body. Brennan couldn't move much either. Emma was the closest to a sister to him, the memory of that fatal day flashed into his brain, it pained him to remember. "Come on! You guys have to believe me. I'm telling you. I saw Emma. She was right here. I saw her. Please, say that you believe me… Bren? Shal?" Jesse pleaded, he begged them to trust in what he was saying. But how could them? Jesse's face showed them things that only made them doubt everything, even his sanity. When they didn't say anything back Jesse lowered his face. His tormented mind was screaming and it was driving him insane. Jesse felt his eyes burning as he did his best to hold back the tears that had been threatening to escape. "I'm not crazy, Shal… You have to believe me… She was here… She-"

"Of course you're not crazy, Jess." Shalimar somehow managed to swallow down her own bitter feelings and find her voice again. She carefully stepped closer to where he laid and had to use all the power she had in her body to say those words to him. "You gotta let hr go, Jess… Just let her go." Jesse locked up into her eyes, she had his face held between her hands now. Shalimar forced a smile, showing him she understood. Jesse lowered his eyes again, he felt extremely weak and confused.

Brennan walked to his friend and with a hand on Jesse's shoulder he firmly, although softly, stated. "Emma is gone, Jess. She's dad and so is-"

"You think I don't know that?" Jesse burst out in anger and desperation. He fiercely pushed Brennan and Shalimar away. "I was there too." He blared out then began walking in circles. Jesse nervously ran his fingers through his hair and kept talking. "I was supposed to protect her. She trusted me. I was supposed to protect her."

His words were confusing his friends even more. "Jess, what you're talking about? Jesse?" Shalimar ask, not knowing what else to say.

Jesse stopped and looked at her and Brennan. "I promised her I would take care of her. I promised her I would never let anything bad happen to her. And I let her die."

"It wasn't your fault, pal." Brennan said. Him and Shalimar were frightened by what they saw. They feared for Jesse.

"No! I shouldn't have left her alone. If I had stayed five more minutes with her, I could have saved her. I could have… … Just five more minutes…"

"Jess, please don't do this to yourself!" Shalimar begged him to stop but it was too late. Jesse was already drowned in his inner emotions and at that right moment nothing she could say would make him come back to their reality. Jesse stopped gazed into emptiness then fell onto his knees. 

After that a painful silence filled the air. Jesse's exaspered sighs were all they could hear. Brennan couldn't just stand there and watch Jesse helplessly, down on his knees, he just couldn't. Brennan went to him again and as soon as his hands touched Jesse's arms, in the right moment he tried to bring his friend back up on his feet, Jesse blurted out angrily again. "Let go of me!" Jesse tried to get rid of Brennan's hands. "Just get off me." And with that he stormed out. Shalimar wanted to go after him but Brennan didn't let her to. He only held her in his arms and let her release her tears.

"I'll walk you to your room." Brennan lowly said to her and when they began to walk they remembered about the fourth person that was in the room. Shalimar made him stop and oddly looked around. The place was empty. "Come on, Shal."

What Brennan and Shalimar didn't see was that Lexa left the place right after Jesse claimed he had saw Emma. She grabbed her phone and didn't even waited to see how it was going to end, she just disappeared… … … 

__

"Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again…"

Jesse felt like he couldn't breath inside Sanctuary, he had to get out of there. When he reached outside it didn't bother him the fact that it was raining. He just walked through those trees as his mind raced in fear and confusion. The pouring rain on his face made him feel fate had pulled some kind of trick on him. He felt that way because just breathing pained him to death. All emotions ran into his veins as he kept walking. Jesse didn't know where he was heading to but his heart led him to where him and the others had built a memorial for Adam and Emma… … … 

__

"Has no one told you she's not breathing?"

Jesse looked down at the tombstone and his knees failed him right then. He fell down and suddenly the cold rain felt so warm to his skin. Jesse hadn't realized but it wasn't the raindrops touches he was feeling on his skin, it was the touch of his own tears falling down. Jesse remembered the night when he caught Emma crying alone in the kitchen. That night she confessed things to him that not even Brennan knew. Emma confessed she was losing control of her powers, that they were becoming stronger each time and that she was afraid of turning into a monster like Ashelock. He even could her sobs when she asked him to held her that night, he even could feel the touch of her soft hands clutching to his shoulders. She made him promise her that he would never let anything happen… … Jesse reached out and lightly ran his fingers over her name written on the tombstone… … … 

__

"Hello!

I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.

Hello!"

Shalimar and Brennan saw Jesse from her room's balcony. The scene of him touching the stone torn their hearts into a thousand pieces. "Jesse was always like this. You know?" Shalimar broke the silence as her eyes couldn't leave the picture of her friend on the rain. Brennan only listen to what she had to say. "I guess it's because of his dead put him through. I don't know. But the truth is that Jesse thinks that everything bad that happened to someone he loves or even someone he knows is his fault. He always think that he could have done something different… Something that would change everything… But I have to say that I never saw so lost and so …" Shalimar had to stop, the knot in her throat was getting in the way and almost didn't let her speak again. "I never saw him so… I don't even know how to describe what I see in Jesse right now." … … … 

__

"If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken…"

Brennan for the first time felt like he knew exactly what to say. It wasn't a secret that he was well know by his muscles than by his brain or his sentimental advices. But everything that was happening affected him too. He was also wounded and he somehow had a tine idea of how Jesse felt. Brennan sorta felt guilty too. "I wish there was something I could to help him, Brennan." Shalimar spoke again. "His like a brother to me. I can't watch him suffering like that." 

"I know, Shal. I feel the same way. But Jesse will only feel better again when he stops blaming himself. Jesse has to forgive himself for whatever he think he did first. Then we'll have him back." Shalimar buried her face his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt safe in his scent. Brennan looked down and kissed the top of her head. Not too far away from those two still laid Jesse. The rain still poured and he still thought over everything him and Emma had shared in just one night. A night that he promised her he would never let anyone know it existed. Jesse turned face and saw Brennan and Shalimar watching over me. Those two could feel his disapproval even from that distance. "Let's go in." They left him to deal with his pain alone… He needed t be alone, that was the only thing Jesse knew for sure… … …

__

"Hello!

I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.

Don't cry…"

'Jesse… Jesse… ' It couldn't be. It was not happening again. Jesse squeezed his eyes as tight as he could and prayed her voice would go away. He couldn't bare to listen to her again. It was too much for him to take. "Please… God!!" He whispered to himself as the rain began to fall harder and harder… … … 

__

"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping…"

'Jesse…' He heard the sweet sound of her voice again. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Jesse fearfully lifted his eyes… …. … How he wanted his mind was playing with him. There she was, Emma. She was standing right in from of him. It was like she could see everything. It was like she was really there. Jesse didn't move after that. He just laid there, staring at the vision of her while he mentally contemplated the fact that whether or not he was crazy… His mixed up feelings in some way assured him he was not but how could he believe in himself after everything that had happened that day… He doubted himself, he doubted everything but there was one thing he didn't doubt. There was one thing that Jesse could never deny, it was the fact that he desperately wanted her to be there with him… He just wanted to believe it was true… As looked at her fading face, he could swore that she felt his pain… Jesse watched a tear slowing ran down her cheek instants before she disappeared… … … 

__

"Hello!

I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday… … … … …" 

*

*

*

Lexa parked her car in a garage. She stepped out of the car and went to a door. She dialed a code and the door opened. It was and elevator. It took her to the 10th floor under the ground. It was a laboratory. Lexa headed straight to the lead doctor's office. He was with the back of his chair turned to her, she couldn't see his face. Lexa started throwing him the news. "We have a problem."

"The boy again?" The man asked.

"Yes. And there's more." Her words worried him which made him turn around and face her. Lexa looked straight into Mason Eckhart's eyes and said. "The problem has another name… … … Emma." Eckhart did not reply to that,. he only sat in silence… … In another level of the lad a doctor went checking on the mutants in stasis… … He got intrigued by what he saw happen. He called another doctor to observe the patient in stasis and this other man saw a tear roll of from a female mutant. He looked for her name in his files and it said, 'Emma Delauro'

TBC 


	3. Chapter Three

Author: scarypuffringo

Author's note: Hey there people!!! I wanna thank you all for reviewing this story. I loved all the comments. I wish I could thank each one of you separately but I can't. I don't have a computer and I only connect to the internet when I'm going to post a new chapter. That's one of the reasons why I take so long in updating the story. But I wanna thank Dorothy for being so kind with me and Brigitta too. Thank you both. You guys are awesome. All of you are. Raquelle, I tried to be more careful with the spacing thing. I hope it's not too much confusing. I wasn't sure if I should post this chapter today or not because it didn't end the way I wanted it to. But it would take me about three more days to finish it the way I wanted and if I did that, the chapter would be even longer than it already is. 

Okay, I gotta go now. Thanks again!!!!

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Chapter Three

Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse, none of them would ever forget that day. Later, after the rain had stopped, Jesse found the strength to go back inside the Sanctuary. He walked in; he looked around with his blood-shot eyes and saw nothing. The place was empty and to him, right then, it felt like no one lived there. He made his way up to his room and stayed there. He locked himself in, safe from the wickedness of the outside world… … … 

~

~

Lexa was trying to fix one of the computers when Shalimar and Brennan walked in. "Hey, good morning." She greeted them with a smile.

"Hi." Shalimar lowly replied, placing herself sat in a chair right next to the other female. Brennan only mouthed a reply and stood there, staring into nothing.

"So?  How is he?" Lexa asked. She needed to know what was going on with Jesse.

Brennan spoke this time. "He's still in his room."

"But it's been two days now. He hasn't even come out to eat. You gotta do something about it." Lexa sounded concerned about Jesse's health. And in fact, she was a little concerned; she wasn't some kind of a monster or anything. "I mean… … … … … … There must be something that you can or even we can do to help him." 

"Jesse has to deal with this on his own. We can not interfere." Shalimar sort of explained. "It's not the first time that he blames himself for someone's death. He never got that bad before. True enough. But… he'll come around. He always does." 

*

*

*

Adam walked into Eckhart's office, shooting fire from his eyes. "Would you mind tell me what the hell is going here?"

Mason Eckhart, putting on a very calm face, pretended he didn't know what Adam was talking about. "What's with all the attitude, Adam?" 

"You know perfectly well what this is all about. Where is she? Where's Emma?" Adam went straight to the point. He had traveled abroad for a few days and when he came back, he went to check if everything was okay with Emma but he didn't find her pot. 

"Oh!" Eckhart ironically sighed. "Let's say that she's been removed to our best room. I mean, she is one very special guest. She needs to be treated like that. Don't you think?"

Adam could not stand Eckhart irony, it was annoying him to his guts. "Just tell me where she-"

"Those past few days were quite interesting, Adam. You should have been here to witness  everything."

"What are you talking about?" Adam frowned, fearing something bad had happened to Emma.

"Lexa gave us some good information on your team." Eckhart went on. 

"I'm listening." Said Adam, paying attention to what Mason had to say.

"It looks like your precious Emma was trying to get in touch with one of her friends."

Adam got confused by what he heard. "It's impossible. She's unconscious. And I have stabilized her mutation. There is no way she could be using her powers to contact any of them." 

"Adam, Adam, Adam. You and I know that anything and everything is possible in this world." Sarcasm was the weapon Eckhart was using against Adam. He knew how much Adam cared for Emma and the others. To Eckhart it was simply a game, which for the very first time, he was winning. "I could tell you what happened but I think you need to see it for yourself." Eckhart searched for a file in his computer and opened it. He turned the screen so Adam could see it too. Adam's eyes widened in surprise when he watched  the Sanctuary surveillance video. He felt chills going down his spine when he had to watch Jesse claiming that he had seen Emma. A smile grew on Eckhart's face just to see how much it affected Adam. "I think you've seen enough. Right?" He turned the screen back to him and closed the file. 

"What Jesse is going through can mean a number of things… … He's just grieving for his friend." Adam tried to find a reasonable explanation for what he saw. 

"After all this time? No, I don't think so."

Adam heard Eckhart's words and didn't want  to deal with him anymore. He just needed to get out of there and find Emma. "I don't care about what you think. What you did to my patient is what concerns me the most. You had no right to interfere in my research, in my work. Whatever it is that you did to her, it might have jeopardized everything."

"Come on, Adam. You think I would do such a thing? Jeopardize your work?" Eckhart disputed as Adam still stared at him with anger in his eyes. "You and I are in the same team here."

"You forgot one thing, Mason. You're in this 'project' for the money, for the power. I'm in this to save lives." Adam corrected Eckhart but his words only gave the other man in the room the opportunity to taunt him about it. 

"You mean, correct the mistakes you've done in the past. Isn't that right?" Adam had to swallow his pride right then. He knew Eckhart was right. Adam indeed blamed himself for what happened to all of those kids that now were known as new mutants. "You're a fool, Adam. Don't you know what you have in your hands? What we have in our hands? We have created the most powerful human beings on the planet. Some lives had to be sacrificed to achieve that goal. I'm well aware of that. But everything has a price. And we have to pay the price if we want to succeed. You and I are very close to reach perfection, my friend. And I wouldn't do anything to keep that from happening." Even though Eckhart's words were cruel, they somehow assured Adam that Emma was safe. "Now, I need to know everything. Tell me… … What kind of relationship Miss Delauro had with Mr. Kilmartin?" 

That question didn't sound too good at Adam's ears. "They were friends." He shortly answered. 

"Friends with benefits?"

"What are you implying, Eckhart?" Adam knew where he was trying to get but he needed to hear from his own mouth.

"I'm not implying anything, Adam. I'm simply trying to figure out why Miss Delauro would contact Mr. Kilmartin and only Mr. Kilmartin. Why she wouldn't try to get to the other female as well?" 

"I'm as confused as you are. Brennan should be the one Emma would try to contact. Supposing she has tried to do that or even that she has the ability to do that which I doubt she has." Adam stood, he began to walk around the place with his hands on his hips as he tried to understand what was going on there. "Brennan and Emma were very close. The same way Shalimar and Jesse are. I don't see why she would go to Jesse instead of Brennan."

"Maybe there was more between Miss Delauro and Mr. Kilmartin that you know about." 

"I doubt that. Emma and Jesse knew that getting romantically involved with their team mates could cause serious problems. If there was something going on between them, I would know about it. They would never keep such a thing from me." Adam was getting tired with all that questioning. "Eckhat, I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't see why you're doing this, why all the questions. Remember when I accepted to work with you and your team? There were some conditions… I have complete freedom to do whatever I wanna do. My methods will be never questioned. And no one, absolutely no one is allowed to deal with Emma Delauro, except me. You knew that. Now, tell me where she is."

Eckhart heard Adam's demanding but didn't  give the man too much credit. "She's safe… Isolated… And about your conditions, I had some of my own when I considered having you back in my team."

"Don't you dare to turn this all around. I've kept my part of the deal so far. And you know that. You wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for me. Don't you ever forget that."

Eckhart snickered at himself then stated. "Miss Delauro wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me. I hope you remember that."

"Tell me where she is." Adam demanded one more time.

"You'll be taken to her." Eckhart called a lab technician to take Adam to where Emma was but before he said a few more things. "I've known you for the longest time, Adam. Don't go thinking that I don't know what you're planning  on doing." Adam stopped by the doorway and listened to him. "They can not know that you are alive. At least, not yet. You'll put their life in danger if you try to warn them. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Now it was Adam's time to laugh at his statement. "I wasn't even considering the possibility. And Mason, you're not me." With that Adam left the office and was taken to a room. It was very guarded. Emma's pot was locked in there. Once Adam was inside, he demanded to be left alone with his patient. He said that he had work to do. Two other men that were accompanying him left and after the door being locked from the outside Adam whispered some words to Emma. "I'm sorry Emma. But I'll fix this. I promise you that."

*

*

*

Things at the Sanctuary were not the same. All of them were acting very quietly, minding their own business, pretending they didn't feel the immense awkwardness and restlessness that hung in the air. Shalimar and Brennan were dreadfully worried about Jesse. They just had no idea of what they were supposed to do to help him. So the two just agreed in letting him be on his own, assuming it would, somehow, do him some good. But another day had dawned and Jesse still remained locked in his room. As for Lexa, she was always sneaking around the corners, paying attention to every single move they made then reporting everything to Eckhart. In fact, she had a personal meeting with him later that day… … … 

Lexa came down and shortly announced. "Hey! Mmmm, I'm gonna go do some shopping. You guys wanna come?" Lexa lied, knowing that, under the circumstances, neither Shalimar nor Brennan would say yes to her invitation. Both of them just shook their heads no. "Come on, you guys!! I'm sure that spending money we don't have on gorgeous leather pants, maybe some new black boots, is gonna cheer you up a little. What do you say, Shal?"

"Thanks but no thanks. Next time, maybe." Shalimar forced a smile out.

"Are you sure?"  Lexa had to play it through an through. Again Shalimar politely said no. "Alright, then. I'll see you guys later." She waved them goodbye, took her car and drove off.

After Lexa had left no words were spoken between Shalimar and Brennan. Shalimar just sat on the stairway and Brennan stood on the other side of the room. Once and a while he played with his electricity but he did that only when the silence was too much to stand. "Shal, Bren, I need you to do a research for me." Shalimar and Brennan were startled up by the sound of Jesse's demanding voice. The young male invaded the scene, disturbing the silence as he firmly ordered. "I need you to get me the name and location of every single psionic and telempath new mutants that Adam has ever kept record of. Each and everyone of them. And I need it now."

Shalimar and Brennan were complete and totally lost to say the least. "Wh- wh- wha- what you're talking about, Jess? Are you okay?" Asked Shalimar in total surprise to see him acting as if nothing had happened. Jesse didn't answer, he only kept walking. Shalimar and Brennan just rushed after him as he made his way into the lab… … …

*

*

*

Adam was done with Emma that day and got ready to leave. But before he cold get to his car, he walked up with an old friend. "Lexa!" He exclaimed, strategically placing himself in front of her so it made her stop and face him.    

"Adam!" Lexa lightly smiled then watched him in an awe. "It's been a while."

"You know? When Eckhart first told me you were working for him… I have to confess that it was hard for me to believe it was true." Adam took the opportunity and began to talk to her.

Lexa held her chin up and said. "Well, as you can see, it is true." 

Adam snorted a laugh and she observed him. "I remember when you moved to Sanctuary. You were only a scared fourteen year old girl." He went on, using past memories as an excuse to keep her there. Lexa could tell he was up for something. "And I also remember the day you left. It took me a long time to accept that. I never really understood why you left Mutant X." 

"What do you want, Adam?" Lexa knew better. Adam was tip-toeing around her and she had to find out why. She knew it must had had something to do with Jesse and Emma. But what exactly? "Come on, Adam. Tell me what you want. Remind me how great my life was when I lived at the Sanctuary and was part of Mutant X , surely is not what you're trying to do here." 

Adam quietly nodded as he closed the distance between them. Without any warning, he pulled her into a very eerie embrace; his left arm went over her shoulder and his right one slid under her coat. Lexa frowned in confusion and didn't know what to think of his sudden act until he whispered to her. "Open up your mind, as well as your heart. Building up walls are for cowards. And cowards we are not. Don't forget that." He let go of her and left in silence. Lexa only watched him get into his car then take off.

*

*

*

Back at the Sanctuary, Lexa was warned about Jesse. Brennan told her that Jesse had come out of his room and that he was pretending everything was fine. He also told her that Jesse was in the lab, non-stop working and that he didn't want anyone there with him. Lexa nodded, paying no mind to that, she only muttered something about being tired then excused herself, going to her room. Brennan found odd the way she reacted but shrugged the thought off. He had more important things to worry about. 

Lexa waited until she was sure that there was no one around. She snuck into Jesse's room, leaving the door half opened so she could hear anyone approaching. She pulled up a chair and began to go through Jesse's private computer. She opened a new window and typed a password. In less that ten minutes she was done with her work in Jesse's computer. She quickly stood up and when she was with one foot out of the room, she bumped into something hard. She looked up and fear crossed her eyes. "Jesse!" 

"What you're doing in my room?" He asked behind a frown. The idea of Lexa being alone in his room didn't please him too much. 

Lexa was trapped. What she would say to him? Her mind was racing as she tried to come up with something to say. She didn't expect to get caught or in this case, almost caught. She looked up at the man standing right in front her and knew she had to say something really fast. "I, I came to check on you" She stammered a lie. "Brennan told me you were… you were… out. So I thought … I mean, I came to see how you were doing." Lexa could tell by the serious look he was giving her, that he didn't buy her words. But there was no way to go back so she acted on. "So?? How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Jesse sharply answered.

"Good to know. I didn't mean to bother you or anything. So, I'm gonna go now. See you later." Lexa fled out of there in a heartbeat. The minute she disappeared, Jesse went into his room, closed the door and went checking his things. He opened his drawers, his closet, looking for something, anything unusual in the scene but found nothing.

~

~

~

Later that day, after the first hours of the evening, Jesse locked himself  in his room again. Shalimar and Brennan had given him all the names for each psionic and telempath they could find. Jesse placed himself in front of the computer and began his work. He was sending those mutants a message. He had figured that only another mutant like Emma could help him to find out what was really going on. When he was writing the message for the twentieth mutant of the list, something happened to his computer. The screen went total black. Jesse began to panic right away. 

"No, no!" He growled, believing all his work was gone. "Damn it!!!" Jesse cursed angrily, releasing a punch against the desk. Reasoning it was no use in being mad at the world, Jesse closed his eyes and took a deep breath to contain his temper. He did that a few more times and when he felt his body less tense, he slowly opened up his eyes. He eyed the screen and something caught his attention. Something was written on screen. 

'Knock, knock!' Jesse looked at it, he blinked a few times, shook his head, making sure it was not a dream or that he wasn't imagining all that and to his surprise, he watched it appear on his screen again. 'Knock, knock!' 

Jesse feared for an instant but he knew what he had to do, so he typed. *Who's this?* He waited for the answer to appear and it did. But it wasn't exactly what he expected. A serial of scrambled numbers, words and letters decorated his screen… It was a code. Jesse quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started to work on it. He changed the disposition of the numbers and letters, discarded what he thought was useless and after almost an hour, he had the real answer. He needed to put it together so he began to note it down. When he was done, his face fell in shock as he looked at the small paper in his hand. "Oh my God!" It was all he managed to say through the fog of shock. Jesse's eyes shifted from the screen to the paper then from the paper to the screen as his brain tried to grasp everything. Until he saw popping up on his screen again. 

'Knock, knock!'  

He quickly typed back. *I'm here.*  Apparently that was what, whoever was sending him those messages, expected because in the next second his screen was filled with a really long message. It was crypted, though. Jesse looked at it and sighed, predicting he had a long night ahead of him if he wanted to discover what was in that message… … … 

*

*

*

Next morning Jesse was the first to get up and when the others went looking for him, they found that he was already gone. They tried to get his location by tracking the signal of his comlink but it was useless. Jesse had left his comlink in his room. 

"I don't like this, Brennan." Shalimar said.

"Me neither, Shal. But there's nothing we can do. I have no idea of where Jesse might be." Brennan sort of snapped. Lexa only observed them, the look in her eyes showing something they could not put their finger on…. … … 

~

~

Jesse pulled over; he was on a desert road. At the minute he got out of the car, four men appeared from nowhere, grabbed him, tied up his hands and feet, covered his face with a hook then threw him in the back seat of a black car. Almost two hours later, Jesse felt the car stop. The men pulled him out and untied him but the left the hook on. They told him not to take it off until they told him so. Jesse quietly obeyed. Two of the men led him through the way; it was small forest. They made him stop walking and removed the hook. Jesse looked around, there was a cabin right in front of him and its door was opened. Jesse figured he had to get in and so he did. The minute his feet touched the floor of the old cabin he heard a man calling his name. "Jesse." 

Jesse turned around and wasn't sure if he believed his eyes or not. He looked at the man, standing in front of him then stated. "Adam…"

TBC 


	4. Chapter Four

Author: scarypuffringo  
  
Author's note: Hi there people!!!  
  
Again I wanna thank you all for reviewing this story. I live of your comments and there is no lie in that. I wanna also thank to the ones that are reading it but not replaying. I sort of do that a lot. I read most of your fics but don't reply very often. It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I always read your fics when I'm not online. I print them, so Ic can read them when I'm home. (Not having a computer sucks...)  
  
Okay... Thank you again, and if you wanna talk to me about any ideas you have on this story, in how I can make it better, don't hesitate in sending me a message. (sweetwbangel@nestcape.net) .  
  
I gotta go now and I really hope you like this one too.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Adam!!!" Jesse got out, his astonished eyes staring at the man standing right in front of him. The man he thought of as a father, the man he believed was dead. "But... ... I don't understand."  
  
"Hello, Jesse!" Adam spoke with a slight smile plastered on his face. He began to walk in Jesse's direction and reached out his hand to touch him.  
  
"Don't come any closer." Jesse pulled back, his face was covered with pain and confusion. "Just don't."  
  
Adam sighed and nodded. "I... ... I understand."  
  
After Adam's words the silence dragged in its suspense; neither of them saying a word. Jesse sunk on the corner as if he was trapped while he looked at floor, trying to bring his senses back. Adam only silenced himself in respect Jesse's confusion. "We thought you were dead." The young male stammered then shyly brought his eyes up to Adam's.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
" 'I'm sorry' ? That's all you have to say?" Finally Jesse inquired in a stern voice. Adam attempted to say something in his defense but the boy didn't even let him begin. "Do you have any idea of what we've been through for these past few months?"  
  
"Jesse, believe me. I know you have all the rights to be mad at me. But-" Adam wanted to make him stop talking and let him know the real reason he was there. But it was useless because Jesse just kept on attacking him.  
  
"The hell yeah, I have all the rights to be mad at you. When we needed you the most you just walked away, out of our lives without looking back. Do you even know that Emma is dead?" Jesse angrily shouted at him then paused, waiting for an answer.  
  
Adam took the opportunity to talk as Jesse still glared at him. "Yes, I'm well aware of Emma's condition. And I wish I had enough time to explain everything to you, Jess. But unfortunately, time is something we do not have."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Adam pulled up a chair and ordered. "Sit." Jesse's angry look was slowly turning into confusion again. "Sit down!" Adam ordered one more time, fearing he didn't have much time to explain to Jesse what caused him to reveal the truth. Jesse cringed at Adam's yelling and did what he was told to. "I'm sure you're questioning yourself why I brought you here." Adam's voice had lowered its tone. Jesse quietly nodded and listened a little more. "I'm here because I need your help."  
  
Frowning his forehead, Jesse couldn't help but retort a question in reply. "You need my help? With what?"  
  
Adam firmly stared into Jesse's eyes, reassuring him that what he was about to reveal was incredibly serious. "You're not crazy, Jess." His statement didn't help much. It only increased the mess inside Jesse's head.  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about. Adam, you're not making much sense out of yourself. What do you mean, I'm not..." Jesse stopped his frenetic babbling and all of the sudden the pieces of the puzzle slowly started to fit all together. Flashbacks of his break down popped up in his mind. Adam could not be talking about that, could he? Jesse looked up at Adam again, his eyes filled with fear and uncertainty.  
  
By the look in Jesse's eyes Adam could tell he, now, knew what all of that was about. "That's right, Jesse. She's alive. Emma is alive." Those words hit Jesse like a thousand stones.  
  
"But... I mean... How this is possible? I saw her that day... I saw the paramedics... I... I..." Jesse confusedly remembered. "I... "  
  
Adam checked the time and saw he had to leave in less than fifteen minutes. "Jesse, listen to me." Adam placed his hands on Jesse's shoulders, the urgency in his tone forced Jesse to step out of the fog of shock he was in. "Emma is alive and she needs your help. She is in a facility hidden in the woods. It's related to Genomex. I need you to help me to her get out of there."  
  
"How she ended up there?" Jesse asked. Adam swallowed the feeling of regret then ashamedly responded.  
  
"I took her there."  
  
Jesse's eyes widened in surprise to hear that. "So it's true? You really are working with Eckhart?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"How could you?'' The anger rushed into Jesse's essence again but Adam stopped him from getting angrier.  
  
"Jess, I told you. We do not have time for this." Adam let go of him and went to the window to see if everything was normal outside. "I didn't tell you any of you but Emma's mutation was out of control. I didn't know what else to do. So when Shalimar's father came into the scene I-"  
  
"Wait a minute. You're telling the whole explosion at Naxcon was a set up? That it was all a lie?" Jesse figured what had really happened that day.  
  
Adam nodded and went back explaining. "Yes. I needed to find a way to get Emma out of the Sanctuary and that was the only I could do it. How would I explain that I needed to take Emma to Eckhart because he was probably the only one that could keep her alive?" Jesse saw honesty in Adam's eyes when those words were spoken. "Her mutation is stable now. The agreement was, I helped Eckhart and he let me treat Emma at Genomex then after I was done with him and her, he was supposed to let her out but ... Well, we know Eckhart..."  
  
"He's not keeping his part of the deal." Again Jesse figured everything.  
  
Adam went and took a suitcase from underneath the couch. He handed it to Jesse. "Everything you need to know is in this suitcase. Just follow every step of the plan. Don't let Shalimar, Brennan or Lexa suspect anything."  
  
"You know Lexa is back?"  
  
"Yes. It's a long story. But I can tell you something, Jesse. Lexa is not who you think she is." Adam walked to the door and signaled to the four men outside. The same ones that drove Jesse there. "I know what I'm doing is not fair to you but I don't have any other choice. She called for you, Jess. Emma's life is in your hands now." With those final words Adam hugged him and the four the men led him back to the car. Again they covered his face with a black hook but didn't tie him this time. They got into the car and drove off. Adam left right after them... ... ...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
At Sanctuary Shalimar and Brennan had searched everywhere for Jesse. They called everybody they knew, wen to every place Jesse used to go but they found nothing. Now all they did was wait for him to come back. Lexa, secretly reported this to Eckhart then put on some act and waited for Jesse as well.  
  
"Where me might be, Brennan?" Shalimar wondered, not really concentrating in what she was doing.  
  
"I wish I knew, Shal." Brennan jolted checking the time again. "It's been over thirteen hours." Brennan said then realized something about Shalimar. She was on the verge of tears. Her face was completely covered with despair. Brennan went to her and softly held her in his arms.  
  
"What if he's not coming back?" The words almost choked in her throat when she said them.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your parade, Shal. But Jesse just came back." Lexa announced in a choking manner as she stood on Shalimar's doorway.  
  
"Where is he?" Shalimar anxiously asked.  
  
"He just went to his room." The brunette gave them the last piece of information she had on Jesse. Shalimar jumped up from her chair and rushed out of her room. Brennan followed her but was stopped by Lexa's hand.  
  
Holding his arm Lexa looked into his eyes, giving him her sexiest smile. Brennan was weak when it came down to the opposite sex but it was his friend that was in trouble now. Nothing Lexa would try to get his head out if wouldn't work. "I gotta go see Jesse." Brennan blazed out of there, leaving her behind.  
  
"Oh, thank God you're okay!" Shalimar snorted in relief, throwing herself in Jesse's arms.  
  
Jesse gave her one of his famous smiles and kidded a little. "Hey, who died?"  
  
"Don't kid with me Jesse! I was dying here. I thought you were going to..." Shalimar realized in time what she was going to say and stopped herself. "I thought you were... You were..."  
  
"That I was gonna do something stupid?" He gave her an innocent smile, saying what she was embarrassed to say.  
  
"No. I... I..." Shalimar felt bad for fearing he could lost that much control. "I was just worried. I mean, you left your comlink here. What was I supposed to think?"  
  
"That's right, pal." Brennan's strong voice filled Jesse's room. He looked at the doorway and Brennan walked in. They greeted each other with a hug and Brennan spoke again. "Where were you?"  
  
"Nowhere... Anywhere..." Jesse vaguely replied. "I needed to get out of here. I needed some time to think. So I just drove, not really going anywhere in particular... ... ... I needed to clear my head. That's all."  
  
"Well, next time you wanna clear your head. Don't forget to lave a note. Okay?'' Shalimar said behind a full grin. Jesse shook his head in agreement. "So, how are you feeling now?"  
  
"Much better. You two don't have to worry about me anymore. Everything is gonna be fine from now on." Jesse assured them and Lexa invaded the scene.  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me. I was worried too." She stated as she stepped into his room. Right then Jesse felt the urge to tell her to get out of his room and that she didn't have to worry about him because they were not friends. But Adam's few words on her made him not to. Instead, Jesse just smiled his best smile and thanked her for her concern. "I'm glad to hear that you're okay now."  
  
"Me too." Brennan lightly tapped on Jesse's back.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to be better too."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Two weeks after Jesse's and Adam's secret encounter had passed. During those days Jesse got everything he needed to proceed Adam's plan. None of the other three suspected anything. They were just happy because everything had come back to normal. But they did not know that everything would change that night... ... ...  
  
"Bren!! Brennan!!" Jesse called as he stood outside Brennan's door. After a few seconds the door opened, revealing a Brennan wrapped up in a towel. Jesse looked down and couldn't help but joke. "It's hard to talk to you in towel, Brennan. It gives me chills just to imagine..."  
  
"Hey!! Stop looking at me like that or I'll sue for sexual harassment." Brennan joked back and they both laughed at it. "What do you want, man."  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to... Well..." Jesse didn't say much after that. He pulled Brennan into a hug then pulled away. Brennan watched him in confusion. "I just wanted to say that you're like a brother to me. That's all... I'm gonna let you get change. Good night."  
  
Jesse turned away to leave but Brennan's voice caught him in the way. "Wait! What's going on, Jess. Is something wrong?"  
  
Jesse thoughtfully grinned at him. "No. Nothing wrong... Good night."  
  
"Good night." Brennan said back and just watched him slog out then into his room. A weird feeling slowly come over Brennan as he heard Jesse's door slam. It was something he could not describe, like he was predicting something bad was about to happen. Without giving himself much credit, Brennan shrugged that thought off and went back into his room.  
  
Later that night Shalimar went to check on Jesse. Despite that everything looked normal, she couldn't help but still worry about him. She had no idea that she had saved him the trouble to come up with some lame excuse to go talk to her in the middle of the night. "Hey!" She widely smile as she pushed his door opened.  
  
"Hey!" Jesse smiled in reply. Closing his book he asked her. "What you want, mom?"  
  
"To see if everything is okay with you."  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks. But I was practically sleeping when you came in." Jesse was doing his best not to let show what he was really feeling inside; the pain he secretly held.  
  
"Sorry for that." Shalimar felt like apologizing even though she knew he was not sleeping at all. She shook her head and excused herself.  
  
"Shal, wait!"  
  
"What, Jess?" She asked turning back.  
  
Jesse kicked the covers down, stood up and went in her direction. He tenderly hugged her. Shalimar felt something in the pit of her stomach and it was not a pleasant feeling. She him tightly until he began to let go of her. "I just wanted to thank you... ... for everything." Shalimar silently nodded and forced a smiled at him. Right then she was sure that her concerns about him were right. Jesse was hiding something from her, from all of them. "Good night." He said, dismissing her.  
  
"Good night." She barely managed to reply then reluctantly closed his door. Shalimar went to her feeling something was definitely off with the scene that had just happened between her and Jesse. Forcing herself to believe it was all her imagination, she put on her sweat pants and white tank top, then slid under the cover, praying to God she would be able to sleep after that... ... ...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jesse waited until he was sure everybody was definitely sleeping. He changed as quickly as he could, grabbed three black backpacks and his laptop. Before he left the Sanctuary, Jesse tip-toed to Shalimar's and Brennan's rooms, their doors were closed. Jesse phased in and took a good at each one of them, after that he grabbed his keys and exited the place.  
  
Jesse made the tires of his car sing along the road as he sped up. Adam had given to him the exact location of Eckhart's lab. Jesse was supposed to be there at three in the morning. Adam had signed him in as a new lab technician, the one who was going to watch Emma with a new mutant security guard during the rest of the night. He got to the lab on time. He parked his car, put a white coat on, stepped out of the car, walked to the elevator then whispered to himself. "Show time!!"  
  
The elevator took him to she sixth floor under the ground. He tried to look as he belonged to the place. He stopped someone who was passing by and asked for an information. "Excuse. I'm new here and I'm looking for room 4G. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Sure." A young blond woman said and indicated him the right way.  
  
Jesse smiled. "Thank you." He headed to room 4G. When he got there his *partner* was already there waiting for, the other two watchers were waiting for him. "You the new guys, right?" The real technician stated in passing and Jesse nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Josh. Josh Anderson." Jesse extended his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. This is Jacob and Alex. Alex is the one who's working with you. Oh! And I'm Peter. I wish I could stay but I gotta go home. My body needs to sleep." After the introduction Peter and Jacob left Alex and Jesse in the room. Actually, they were outside the room. Emma's pot was well locked behind a door made of iron.  
  
The new mutant looked at Jesse, he had frowns on his face. "Here. You need to enter your code."  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot." Jesse dialed the number and for a minute feared for his own security but Adam did a pretty good job in the lab's computer. His code was accepted. "So, what kind of special power do you have?" Jesse asked.  
  
Alex scowled at him. "I'm a feral. That means... Mess with me, you're a dead man."  
  
Jesse faked fear. "Oooo! Chill out, pal. I'm just trying to do my job here." Adam told Jesse that only the mutant with him had the code to open the door. Since Jesse did not need keys to get into places, he was trying to come up with something to get that guy leave for, at least, fifteen minutes. Jesse wandered his eyes around the place and he touched his stomach. It was like a bulb shone above his head; an idea had popped up to his mind. Jesse pressed his left hand against his stomach, this time he made a face of pain.  
  
"Is everything okay with you?" Alex cast a glimpse at Jesse's way and saw him whimpering.  
  
Jesse continued with the acting. "Yeah, man. It's just my stomach. I'm starved. My girlfriend and I were supposed to have dinner but we had this stupid fight. She didn't want me to take this job. But how could I say no to an opportunity like this."  
  
"How did you get in here?" Alex's face sort of smoothed a little as the two of them made small conversation.  
  
"My teacher came to me and said that he had the perfect job for me. He said that it was about time for me use my brain for a greater cause. And now... ... ... here I am." Jesse never thought he could lie that well; in fact, he was enjoying it. He put his hand on his stomach again. "Hugh... Man, I hate this. My stomach is killing me. I did not have lunch today and I couldn't eat because my girl didn't gimme the chance to. Do you know where I can get some food around here?"  
  
Alex stepped closer to Jesse, he seemed less alert than minutes before. It was like he had no suspicious about Jesse anymore. "I know where the cafeteria is."  
  
"A place like this has a cafeteria?" Jesse asked making a funny face as if in a mocking manner.  
  
Alex laughed and said. "We need to eat too."  
  
"How about you and I go and get some snack?" Jesse tapped on Alex's shoulder. The mutant's face showed him that he didn't like the idea. Jesse looked through the small window in the door then stated. "Oh, come on! It's not like whoever is in there is going to come out for a stroll if we escape for two minutes."  
  
Alex laughed again. "Alright!!! You go. At least one of us should stay here. The cafeteria is-"  
  
"Mmmm, Alex, don't even waste your time in explaining me how I get there. I was walking around circles for almost half hour until I finally found this 4G thing. Why don't you do me a favor? You go, get us food and I watch our sleeping beauty here. Can you do that?" Jesse was unbelievable believable. Alex fought against it for like a minute or then he agreed. "Sweet!!!"  
  
"What you want?"  
  
Smiling widely Jesse jolted. "Pizza, any pizza, as long as it has tons of cheese." Alex nodded in reply and Jesse added, to make it even more believable. "Oh! And a soda too. Maybe a muffing?!!" He waited until the man disappeared in the hall. Jesse walked back in and stated to himself. "I never thought ferals were so easy to fool." His statement brought his thought back Shalimar at the Sanctuary. That was one feral he could never entirely fool. "Go figures."  
  
Jesse faced the door and took a deep breath. He needed to prepare himself for what he was going to face. Closing his eyes, he searched for strength within then phased into the locked room. The first thing he saw was Emma's pot. He walked over to it and saw her face. He felt something he could not describe at that minute he saw her again. It was something strong and somewhat bittersweet. He felt like crying; he knew that for sure.  
  
Jesse knew he didn't have much time so he rushed and entered the code Adam had given to him. Seconds later the pot began to open. Jesse shrugged off the white coat and quickly wrapped it around Emma's body. She was wearing a very thick leotard. It was something so extremely thick and tight to her body that it most looked like her skin. Jesse held her in his arms. He knew he had to rush out of there; he needed to warm Emma's body and bring her core temperature back to normal; she was as cold as a dead body. Jesse walked with her in his arms and just before he phased both of them out there, he remembered the surveillance cameras, but he was already on his way out so he didn't care.  
  
Once they were outside, Jesse had to run. When Alex came back there was no sign of Jesse. He didn't understand so he glanced towards where the pot was. His face went pale when he saw that the pot was opened. He grabbed his radio and warned the security. Then rushed out of there as well. But by the time everybody was searching the lab for Jesse and Emma, he was already, up at the garage exiting the place. Two security men got there before he had the chance to drive off. They placed themselves in front of the and pointed their guns at it. Jesse paid no mind and just sped up, going over them. Each of them swayed to one side, and barely escaped from being hit by Jesse's car. And when the others came, Jesse was long gone... ... ...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Morning came, Shalimar, Brennan and Lexa were waiting for Jesse to come down for break fast. "Where is he?" Brennan asked knowing Jesse, in his normal state of mind would never skip a meal.  
  
Shalimar had this worried look on her face. It was like she knew something was wrong. She hurried out, going up to Jesse's room. Brennan and Lexa exchanged confused looks and just sat there for a few more minutes until Brennan remembered how suspiciously Jesse was acting on him the night before. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed before running up too. Lexa followed him.  
  
Brennan reached Jesse's room first and found Shalimar crying. She had a paper and Jesse's comlik in her hands. "What happened?" Lexa inquired as she saw that scene.  
  
"Jesse is gone." Shalimar lowly reported.  
  
"What?" Brennan didn't grasp the information right away. "What you're talking about?"  
  
"It says right here, Brennan." Shalimar displayed the paper to him. Brennan took it from her hands and read it... ...  
  
*  
  
'Shal, Bren,  
  
I know this is going to sound crazy but being at the Sanctuary is driving me insane. Things are not the same. I'm not the same. I can't tell you what's really going on because I don't really know what's wrong with me. All I know is that I can't stay another minute here. I need to go away. I need some time to myself... To get things figured out.  
  
I'm sorry. I know you're hurt, Shalimar and that you're mad at me, Brennan, for leaving without saying goodbye. But it was the only way I could leave.  
  
Don't come looking for me. Please, don't do that. I give you my word that you'll hear from me again. But not now or in any time soon.  
  
Again, I'm so sorry, guys.  
  
I love you, Shal. And Brennan, I couldn't ask for a better friend than you. I'll miss you both.  
  
Jesse  
  
P.S Tell Lexa I said goodbye.'  
  
*  
  
Brennan let out a breath he did not know he had been holding then Shalimar snuggled into his chest and cried as he held. Lexa barely managed to hear Shalimar's words. "Jesse's gone... forever."  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter Five

Author: scarypuffringo  
  
Author's note: Hi there everybody!!!  
  
First I wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! Really, thank you!!! You guys are amazing. It means a lot to me that you still want me to continue to write this story. Now I have say that I'm sorry for not posting it on Friday like I promised I would. You're not gonna believe this but I assure you that's the pure true. I was at work writing the last paragraph of the this chapter when a seven year-old boy came in and started asking me question about my laptop. It was the first time he was seeing one. Well the thing is that you can not control the hand of a seven year-old kid. The next thing I know was that he started pushing the bottom and I lost all the chapter. He deleted everything, so I had to write it all over again but there was just a problem... ... I couldn't remember what I had written, I knew the idea but I didn't recall the lines... I'm lame, I know!!  
  
But here it is and I hope you all like. I won't be updating until next year. I still have to do four more tests. I passed the two of last weekend, now I have to keep studying to pass the other four.  
  
Again, thank you very much and all of the comments are welcome people!! I live on your words!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S Sorry for the grammar mistakes in this chapter. I didn't have time read it after I wrote it. So... Sorry....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Wake Me Up"  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Jesse drove as fast as he could. He stopped on the same desert road that those four men had blinded him and took him to Adam; there was another vehicle waiting for him there. He grabbed his bags and put them in the car, the next to go was Emma; she was still unconscious. He gently took her in his arms and placed her in the passenger's seat. He absently let a smile escape and couldn't help himself but tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Shaking his head, he forced himself to focus in what he had to do. He got in the car and drove to the cabin hidden in the woods.  
  
At the minute he got there, he was surprised to see what Adam had done to the place. With Emma still in his arms, Jesse took a good look around. It looked like a high tech lab or something that approached to it. He walked into the only room of the old cabin and gently laid Emma on the bed, making sure she was comfortable. After that he went back in the living room. There was a computer there, a frige full of food, a microwave and tons of supplies that made him realize that him and Emma wouldn't be leaving in any time soon. But there was something else in there that caught his attention. A freezer in the corner. He walked to it and opened it. He was even more surprised to see what was inside. He found medical supplies of all kinds and several tubs with a yellow liquid in it. Jesse frowned as he wondered what that might be but didn't waste his time paying too much attention to it. Jesse still had to check what Adam's last instructions were. He pulled up a chair and turned the computer on. At the minute it was functional a video message appeared on its screen. It was Adam... ... ....  
  
*  
  
"Jesse, if you're watching this, it means that the mission was successful. Thank you for doing this. Now, there are some things you need to know about Emma. You need to normalize her temperature. Putting her in a hot tub is gonna help. You need to do it as soon as this message is over. I'm sure you've already found the medical supplies in the freezer. There's a special medicine in there. You need to give it to Emma within every 72 hours. It's something I developed to keep her mutation stable. Without it, the treatment she's been receiving will be good for nothing. It's completely normal for her to stay unconscious for the next 32, maybe 37 or even 42 hours. Her mind is fully awake but her body isn't. I don't know when I'll able to get in touch with you again. Please, do not try to get to me. It would put you and Emma in danger. I'll contact you when it's safe. Good luck to both of you, Jesse. And thank you."  
  
*  
  
The message ended and for a instant Jesse feared what future held for him and Emma. He also feared if he would be able to help her recover. But there was no turn back. He knew that he was all she had and that her life depended on him. It sort of made him somewhat special. He couldn't exactly understand what he was feeling at the moment; all he knew was that, whatever it was, it was something very strong and so very real, too real that it even scared him.... ... ...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Emma was peacefully sleeping, Jesse was watching her from other side of the room. More than 40 hours had passed. The fact that she still remained unconscious was beginning to scare him. He had done everything exactly the way Adam had told him to. He wasn't sure of what could had gone wrong and now all he wanted was to contact Adam but he had no idea of how he could do it. And besides, Adam had given him orders not to even try to. He sighed then sluggishly walked to the bed and quietly sat by her side. How desperately he wanted her to just open up her eyes. Jesse softly removed a piece of hair from her face and smiled. As he sat there and watched her for a little longer, memories of the ones he left behind pained him. He missed Shalimar and Brennan so much... But he had no regrets. He knew that it was the only way he could help Emma. But wandering around that cabin all by himself was beginning to get to him. Jesse wasn't complete sure of his mental health and talking to himself surely wasn't going to do any good. Jesse only sighed as he walked out of the room, leaving Emma there, still sleeping... ... ...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Lexa made her way into Sanctuary, her face was covered with concern. Brennan saw her come in and went to talk to her right away. "So? What did you find out?"  
  
Sitting in one of the steps of the stair, Lexa answered in a tired voice. "Not much. She won't talk to me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Lexa had to ironically snort at his stupid question. "Brennan, Sandy Fetko knows nothing about me. She barely let me explain the reason why I was there. And when I told her that I needed her to tell me everything she remembered about that day that St. Pastor went in flames... ... All I got out of her is that a nurse saved her life. She said it was nurse named Campbell. She couldn't tell me her first name then she politely kicked me out of her house."  
  
Brennan let his hands land on his hips as he sighed in frustration. "Now what am I gonna tell Dr. Palance? That I can't help him?"  
  
"No! We never gave up that easy. Don't be dramatic." She remarked in monotone. "We're going to help Dr. Palance but the two of us can't do all the work." Brennan heard her words, he knew exactly what she meant. Lexa waited for him to say something but Brennan just lowered his eyes to the ground instead. "Did you talk to her?"  
  
"No, I didn't"  
  
"Brennan, do you know how serious this is?" Lexa was about to pour out her reasons when Brennan jumped and didn't let her continue.  
  
"I told you. It's too soon. It hasn't even been a week that Jesse left and you... ... And you... ... You know what I mean. We talked about this." He stated.  
  
Lexa firmly looked into his and retorted. "No, you talked about this. I told you what I think that needs to be done and you just blew me off."  
  
"What did you expect me to do?"  
  
"I don't know? Maybe, act like a grown up. Brennan, I understand that you and Shalimar were close to Jesse but you gotta face the fact that he might not be coming back." Lexa tried to reason but it was no use.  
  
"How can you say that? You don't even know Jesse." Brennan raised his voice a little in annoyance at her statement. "What if all the man need is some time away from this place? What if all he needs is to find a new girlfriend that will help him to get his mind off of the problems a little? What if he walks through that tomorrow, acting like everything was normal. You don't know what's gonna happen."  
  
"Well, you don't know either." Lexa caught the tail of his argument and added her own thought at it. Brennan stopped talking and for an instant his mind agreed with her. "Neither of us can predict what's coming next but we just sit around here and wait until he decides to come back. People lives depend on us, Brennan. You know that..." Lexa finished and Brennan let her words linger in the air as he thought about what she said. "You need to talk to her. I would it myself but you-"  
  
"You don't have to remind me. I know what I said... It's just that, you don't understand, Lexa. I can't go to Shalimar and talk to her abou-"  
  
"Talk to me about what, Brennan?" Shalimar stepped into the scene, repeating the last thing she overheard in a inquiring tone. Brennan and Lexa brought up their eyes to look at her and they both fell in silence after that. Shalimar stood there and watched them for a while. She needed to know what they were hiding from her. "Brennan?"  
  
"Listen, Shal... We... Lexa-" Brennan tried to introduce the subject as carefully as he could. He didn't want her feelings to get hurt. But Lexa had orders to follow and she was running out of time, so she just went straight to the point.  
  
"I told Brennan that we need a forth person here."  
  
Shalimar suspiciously eyed her, wondering where she was trying to get. "We already have a forth person." Shalimar said in a stern, warning voice.  
  
Lexa pushed further. "I know how you feel about Jesse, Shalimar but... The truth is... ... I need someone with me... ... with the computers, I mean. I can't do it all by myself. You and Brennan help me a lot but I need... ..." Shalimar was frozen while she listened to what Lexa had to say. She felt her blood rushing faster through her veins. Shalimar she had to do her best to control her feelings or something tragic could happen. "What I'm trying to say is that there is this guy, he used to work with me... He is an elemental and he's great with the computers. I think we should bring him in."  
  
Shalimar's expression was torn. Brennan tried to read her face, get a hint of what she was actually feeling but then her eyes stopped moving, Shalimar was still. Brennan and Lexa stood there not saying another word, just waiting for her to react... They saw her blink a few times, it was like her mind wasn't even there. She moved her head a little as she slowly snapped out of her trance. "We better go check this St. Ednlkdfls hospital. Brennan, you said Dr. Palance we could, so let's help him." With that Shalimar left the scene. Brennan only watched her, he knew what she was doing and he understood her because he felt the same way. But Brennan also knew that Lexa had a point, they did need someone else there. Not actually taking any sides, Brennan just stood there and before he could leave as well he heard Lexa muttering a few annoyed words.  
  
"I just hope this denying state of hers won't get us killed." Lexa cast a glare at Brennan before exiting the room. Brennan sighed then followed her... ... ...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Lexa, Brennan and Shalimar went to St. Pastor hospital. Things there were not pretty there. Brennan was almost killed by a mutant in disguise. This mutant was a patient of the hospital when he was a kid. People believe he died several years ago when the hospital burned into flames. Thanks to Shalimar, they learned that the fire in the past was all a set up and the mutant was now looking for revenge. He was mistreated as a child by the doctor's and nurses of the hospital... Things would had ended up badly if Shalimar hadn't convinced Sandy to come back with her to the hospital... The woman sang a lullaby that stopped the mutant to set the whole place in fire one more time... ... ...  
  
Once the three were back at Sanctuary the awkward silence also returned. When Shalimar was about to go up to her room, Lexa called her attention. "Shalimar?" She heard that and turned to look at her team mate. Lexa firmly stared at her then said. "About what I said before... About Jeremy... ..."  
  
"We're not bringing someone new in the team and that's final." Shalimar coldly stated and began start out again but Lexa's voice stopped her.  
  
"Don't be such a stubborn head, Shalimar." Lexa grumbled and Shalimar spotted her with fire in her eyes. "You saw what almost happened at the hospital today. If we had a forth person with us, things would have been so much easier."  
  
Shalimar tried to look at the situation with indifference. "Lexa, I appreciate what you're tying to do but things turned out okay. Everything is fine. We're doing fine."  
  
Lexa sarcastically snorted a laugh at Shalimar's statement, which brought frowns to both of her team mates' faces. "Oh really? The same way you were doing fine before I came along? Let me ask you something... ... What would have happened to Mutant X if I hadn't filled Emma's spot? If I remember correctly you couldn't even access Adam's files."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar didn't expect her to go that far. Shalimar felt anger rushing through her veins. She started off on Lexa but Brennan grabbed her arm. "Shal?"  
  
Shalimar glared at Brennan and shrugged off her shoulders, making him let go of her arm. "What did you just say?" Shalimar surly asked.  
  
"You heard me." Lexa said, taking a few steps back.  
  
"You're not saying that you're in Emma's place, are you?" Shalimar put on a mean sense of irony as she utter that. "I hate to break this to you, Lexa but you're not in Emma's place. If you were here filling her spot, like you just said, we would have given you her room but we didn't do that." Shalimar spelled that through her clenched teeth. "About you being pat of the team. It was something that happened. One day you landed on our lives with all of your secrets and ended up staying. We didn't look for you and we did not ask you to stay. They only reason we let it happen was because you said you worked for *them*... ... Whoever *them* are." Brennan glanced over at Shalimar, his eyes warning her, asking her to stop. They both brought their eyes back to Lexa who was just standing there, having to swallow all of her pride. Shalimar shrugged and turned to leave again. But before she exited the room, she stopped with her back to Brennan and Lexa and stated her last words. "You're not in Emma's place because no one, absolutely no one, could ever replace her. Emma's is not replaceable... ... ... ... ... Jesse is not replaceable."  
  
After that Brennan and Lexa watched her disappear. Lexa let out a breath and lowered her head. Brennan saw that and wanted to say something to make her feel better. But what could he say? Everything Shalimar had said was the honest truth and Lexa knew that. Brennan stepped to her and even opened his mouth to say something but Lexa didn't even let him begin. "Don't... You don't have. I know what you really wanna do. You can go... Just go see her. I know you want to. Go."  
  
"I'm sorry." Brennan lowly stumbled then went to see Shalimar. Lexa didn't stay in Sanctuary after that. She felt like it was impossible to breath in there. She just got her car and drove off.  
  
When Brennan reached Shalimar's room, he found the door closed. He knocked but he heard no reply. He knew she was avoiding him but he also knew she needed him there by her side too. He turned the doorknob and entered. Shalimar looked up and spotted him with her bleary eyes. "Why, Brennan? Why this always happen to me? I mean... ... Why people that I love always end up dead or leaving me? Why? I don't understand... ... First my parents, then Nikki, Adam, Emma... ... ... And now Jesse too? I'm strong but... ... I just don't know if I can go on alone... I don't think I can do it." Shalimar felt another tear fall from her eye as she said those things.  
  
"Shal?" Brennan called her as he sat by her side, his eyes never leaving hers. He took her hand and placed it within his own. "You don't have to worry about ending up alone. Not as long as I can breath. There is not thing in this life that I know for sure. And it's that I'm never going to leave. Never." His whispered words comforted her in a way he could never imagine. Shalimar wanted to say how much he meant for her but the touch of his lips gently brushing against her made her forget what she was going to say. It was a brief tender kiss that they shared. Brennan pulled back then enveloped Shalimar within his arms, assuring her that, somehow, things would be okay... ... ...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Jesse was trying to focus on the book he had in his hand but the thought in his mind wouldn't let him. He was too worried about Emma's condition. He even had already tried to wake her up but with no success. Jesse jumped up from the couch when he saw something popping up in the computer screen. He almost stumbled on his own feet when he rushed to see what was going on. It was a ..... Jesse quickly accepted and soon Adam's face appeared on the screen... ....  
  
"Jesse?" Adam called.  
  
"Adam, thank God! Listen, I..." Jesse didn't want to waste any time with small talk, he wanted to find out what was wrong with Emma, why she was still unconscious. "Adam, there's..."  
  
"How you're doing, Jess?" Adam interrupted him in a very calm voice.  
  
Jesse snapped a little in annoyance and tried to speak again. "I'm fine. Adam, I don't t-"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't contact you sooner. Eckhart saw the surveillance video. He saw you. He's pretty sure that I was responsible for that. And he's a hundred percent right. But I had to do my best to make him think otherwise. I know he's not fully convinced that I had nothing to do with that but he's..." Adam was caught up in his explanation of how things were being played out with Eckhart that he didn't even noticed how impatient Jesse was.  
  
Jesse couldn't listen to that anymore so he made a move. "Adam?" Jesse called in a warning tone. Adam stopped and realized the serious look on his face.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Jess. Tell, me... How's Emma doing? Where is she? Let me talk to her. I don't have too much time."  
  
Jesse sighed and reported what was going on with her. "Finally! I'm dying over here and all you could talk about is Eckhart. Adam, Emma isn't awake." Adam heard him and paused for a minute.  
  
"What you mean, she isn't awake? She's unconscious? But that's not possible..." Adam fell into a wondering state. He searched his brain, trying to find a reasonable explanation for what Jesse had told him. Stuttering a little, Adam spoke again and now he's own face holding a slight seriousness that wasn't there instants before. "Wait. This can be completely normal. Listen, Jesse. You gotta tell me... Did you notice anything unusual about her. Her sleep is troubled? She whimpers? Anything like that?"  
  
"No, nothing. She's peacefully sleeping. She barely moves on the bed. That's why I'm so concerned, Adam. There must be something wrong with her. You need to tell me what to do." Jesse's voice gave Adam the feeling that he was terrified with the situation. Adam cleared his throat then tried to clam him down a little.  
  
"Jesse, I wish I could tell you what to do but I can't know for sure what's going on in Emma's body. I can guarantee you that her mind is fully awake. That's what intrigues me the most. Anyway, there isn't much that any of us can do right now. I ask you to be a little more patient and wait." Adam, as usual, used the reason as his friend to get things under control or at least make them look like they were under control.  
  
"Wait?" Jesse snapped back with a frown.  
  
"I know this is frustrating for you. I don't for how long this line will be safe, I need to log off now. I will review Emma's file and try to find out what might be wrong with her. I'll contact you soon." The second later Adam had said that the window in the screen shut down. Jesse heavily snorted then get off of the chair. He looked through the window and saw that the darkness had taken over the woods. Jesse cast a glance at the couch where he was supposed to spend the night but he knew in his heart that there was no use in even trying to get some sleep. He couldn't get his mind off of Emma. He was concerned about her life. Jesse closed the window and went to the bedroom and grabbed some clothes then he walked into the bathroom and took a long cold shower... ... ...  
  
Jesse walked out of the bathroom, threw the wet towel on the couch and made his way back into the bedroom. He grabbed a chair, put it next to the bed then placed himself sat. His eyes studied Emma's face very carefully. Her hair was no longer red, it was brown again and it was way too much longer than the last time he saw her. He thought that she looked beautiful... ... Jesse took her hand let his thumb run through her smooth skin, at that moment he cast a silent prayer, hoping his wish would come true soon. With a half smile on his face, Jesse let go of her hand and crumbled backwards in the chair, his eyes never leaving her figure... Watching her lying there was amusing to him, he felt good inside, he couldn't understand why. All he knew was that he some kind of peace invading his heart and before he could notice, Jesse fell asleep, sitting in that chair... ... ...  
  
Breathing in deeply then slowing stirring, she opened up her eyes. She couldn't open them completely because the light in the room was somewhat hurtful. It had been too long since the last time her eyes saw the brightness of the light. Blinking a little, her eyes soon adjusted to the light. The blurry image in front of her eyes soon became more and clear. She couldn't believe in what she was looking at. A face, a familiar face, a face that she missed badly. It couldn't be true, could it? Could Jesse actually be right in front of her very eyes? Was it real or was it just another dream?? Feeling the need to make sure it wasn't a product of her mind, she slowly lifted her hand and reached to touch him. It hurt as she did it, her entire body hurt as she moved. The minute her hand softly touched his arm, she knew it wasn't a dream. Jesse jumped up in the chair when he felt the warmth of her skin touching him. His eyes shot up opened and his wish was heard. Jesse saw the deepest blue eyes staring right back at him; she was awake, Emma was awake. Jesse wasn't sure if he was breathing or not but he knew that he wasn't moving much. Emma managed to sat on the bed. "Jesse..." She uttered his name in hearty tone then Jesse watched tears roll off of her eyes. It pained him so much so see her. Jesse popped up from the chair and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around Emma's body. She rested her head on his shoulder and clutched tightly at his body... ... ... She silently cried as he held her... ...  
  
"Emma..." He sweetly whispered in her ear then felt her tightening her grip at him... ... ...  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter Six

****

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Breathing in deeply then slowly stirring, she opened up her eyes. She couldn't open them up completely because the light in the room was somewhat hurtful. It had been too long since the last time her eyes met the brightness of light, so blinking a little her eyes soon adjusted to it. The blurry image in front of her slowly became more and more clear. She couldn't believe in what she was looking at. A face, a familiar face... A face that she missed madly and only saw in her sweetest dreams. It couldn't be true, could it? Could Jesse actually be right in front of her very eyes? Was it real or was it just another dream? Feeling the need to make sure he wasn't just a product of her desperate mind, she slowly lifted her hand and reached out to touch him. It hurt as she did it; her entire body hurt as she moved... The minute her hand softly touched his arm, she knew he was indeed real.

Jesse jumped up in the chair at the second he felt the warmth of her skin shooting out electricity into his body. His eyes shot up opened in surprise. Jesse saw the deepest blue eyes staring right back at him... She was awake; Emma was awake. Jesse wasn't quite sure if he was breathing or not but he knew he wasn't moving much.

'Emma managed to place herself sat on the bed. "Jesse..." She uttered his name in a hearty tone then Jesse watched tears roll off her eyes. It pained him deeply to see her that much vulnerable. He popped up from the chair and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around Emma's body. She rested her heard on his shoulder and clutched tightly at his body. Emma silently let her tears fall as he had her within his arms...

"Emma..."

Even though there was so much both, Emma and Jesse, needed and wanted to talk about, neither of them said a thing after that; they simply remained in each other's embrace for a quite long while until Jesse came to sit on the chair again as Emma lay on the bed. The two stared at one another until sleep took over them completely...

--

--

Jesse tried to switch his position and was awakened by the pain he felt as he faced the ground along with the chair he had spent the night sat in. He quickly regained his composure and remembered the miracle he had witnessed the night before. Jesse frowned when he didn't find her lying on the bed. He rushed through the cabin and found Emma outside; she was sitting on the steps of the front porch, her eyes roaming around, admiring everything.

"Hey!" Emma heard his voice echoing behind her. She only greeted him with a smile while he joined her on the floor. "I woke up... You weren't there... ... I..." Jesse began saying, gaining some of her words.

"Sorry." She mumbled with a grin but now she turned to face him. "I didn't want to wake you. I figured you were pretty worn out. So..."

Jesse was in some kind of a reverie, his eyes sparkling while he remained completely hypnotized by Emma; it was as if he couldn't even hear what she was saying. Emma noticed the way Jesse stared at her, she couldn't help herself so she just reached forward and pulled him into a soft grateful embrace. Her sudden act snapped Jesse out his reverie. "What? What was that for?" He asked.

"Thank you!" Emma replied looking straight into his eyes. "What you did for me... It was... I... I don't even know what would have happened to me if you didn't-"

"Shhh..." Jesse's finger came up and lightly touched her lips. "Don't... ... Don't think of it. K?" He droned letting his finger slid slowly away from her lips.

Emma watched his hand move away from her face then looked up at him again; a shy smile crept on his face as her eyes were on him. But some sort of awkwardness dawned, making their eyes stray and look ahead where Mother Nature lent them the perfect scenery.

The silence that filled the air between them lingered until Jesse spoke. "It's good to have you back, Em."

"It's good to be back." Emma responded then both fell back in silence...

--

--

Jesse and Emma had the feeling of standing still. The hours slogged through out the day as Jesse watched Emma look at everything as if it was her very first time seeing the world. Every single thing gained a different color now; Emma felt like everything came to life; Jesse was totally amused by her. And when the night finally came and it gave them the opportunity to talk.

"What you're looking for?" Asked Jesse coming out of the bathroom.

Emma kept going through the drawers then she answered. "Scissors."

"What for?"

"You're cutting my hair." She announced releasing a scream. "Found it!"

Jesse was a little bit lost. "What do you mean? I'm cutting your hair?"

"Have you looked at me? I'm a mess." Emma closed the distance between them then extended the scissors to him. "Here."

"Are you crazy? I can't cut your hair. I don't know how to!" Jesse disputed with a grin on his lips.

Emma pulled a chair and placed herself sat. "Don't worry. I'll teach you."

Emma instructed Jesse through and through. He did exactly what she told him to. He handed her the mirror when he was done. "Don't blame me. I just followed your orders."

Emma rolled her eyes at his teasing. After observing how she looked having her hair shorter and with her doll fringe back, she was the one now doing the teasing. "Have you ever considered quitting this 'saving the world-full time-no glamour's- underpaid job' for 'a few hours a day-money spoiled-fashion and most of all fun job'?" She made a funny face and Jesse tilted his head to one side; he had no idea what she was talking about. "You'd make the hell of a hair-dresser, Jess!"

Jesse faked a laugh while Emma stood up and switched the subject of the conversation completely. "So? How are Brennan and Shalimar?"

Jesse looked up from his spot snapping in surprise. "Well... They're fine... ... They miss you, though... They miss you a lot actually."

"I miss them too." Emma replied in a faltering manner then felt a tear threatening to escape. She breathed in, doing her best to prevent it from falling. Emma had so many things to tell Jesse and falling into pieces right away was not what she had planned.

"What is it, Em?" Jesse's voice dropped a tone when he realized the sadness in her eyes. He walked to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her shoulders; he wanted to comfort her and make her feel that everything would be alright.

Emma felt uncomfortable and even a bit guilty when she felt his arms locking around her. She lightly pushed him away, action that caused him to wonder. "Jess, there's something I need to talk to you about..."

"Go ahead." He lowly retorted while they moved to sit on the couch.

"Right..." She heavily sighed and he stared at her face with concern and fear crossing his mind. "I don't think I can do this."

Jesse reached out and touched her hand. "It's okay, Em."

"No, it's not!" She blurted out then felt Jesse's hand pull away. "Remember that night you found me in the kitchen and I... I..."

"Yeah. I remember." Jesse said curtly in a soft voice. "How could I ever forget?"

Emma swallowed down and out of the sudden the tenderness she met in Jesse's eyes began to sting her. "Well... My... my powers, they overloaded way before that night, months even." Emma somehow managed to bring her eyes up to his; the tenderness she saw in him instants before were now turning into confusion. "Remember that mission in Kavakhstan?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"What exactly do you remember?" Emma intensely looked at him as she inquired again.

"Everything." Jesse mumbled, searching his mind for the facts of that particular day. "I remember we being under attack as soon as we got there. I remember Shalimar and Brennan... Adam... Me fixing the Helix. I remember you watching my back..." As Jesse went on he couldn't help but remember what he felt when he saw Emma sitting over that rock and how beautiful she looked.

"I'm so sorry." Emma muttered and felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She sensed what Jesse felt as he described what he remember and that made her feel so small and weak. Jesse was in a total dark, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, he had no idea why she was behaving that way. "I lied to you."

"What? When? In Kavakhstan? Emma, what are you talking about?" Jesse's demanding voice echoed in her brain as she felt his tension growing at each second she hesitated in telling him what was really on her mind.

"I did something to you that day..." She ashamedly began to pour out her confession. Jesse's eyes widened in suspicious as he carefully kept listening to her. "I asked you what you remembered about that day because I knew what you were going to say. But the thing is... You don't remember everything that happened that day. And the reason why I know that is because I made you not to."

Jesse felt as if something had hit him on the back of his head or like he had fell into a dark hole where everything was cold. "I sensed some something approaching us... The Helix wasn't ready and you couldn't fix it in time. I needed to do something... ... I sent the soldiers a wave of a tremendous fear. It was so strong and that it knocked you down too... Jesse, you were confused, surprised and still under the effects of what I did to the soldiers. At that moment you realized what I was becoming, what my powers were able to do..." Emma went on and on telling him everything. Jesse just sat there; he was petrified. "Jesse, you have to understand. I didn't know what to do. I was freaking myself out. I couldn't allow anyone else to know what was happening to me... You, Adam, Brennan, Shalimar, you were not ready to handle that. I was not ready to handle that. I knew what you would do. I knew you would tell them, so I-"

"So you broke into my head and stole my memories... You erased my mind." Jesse was filled with so much resent. He lifted his eyes then scowled at her. "How could you?"

"Jesse, you don't understand..." She pleaded but it was no use.

"Yes, I do understand!" Jesse burst out and stood up. "What you did... Who gave you the right to get into my head and..." His words were hurtful but Emma didn't need his words. Jesse's feelings were so overwhelming that she was picking up every single thing he felt. "I can't believe you did that to me... Especially after sensing what I..." He ragingly groaned making Emma wince from in and outside. "What the hell am I to you, Emma? First you creep into my mind and steal my memories. Then you haunt me day and night... I thought I had lost it... That I was going completely crazy..."

"Jesse, please... Just listen to me. Let me finish." Emma's face was drowned in tears. The anger and resent Jesse felt was weakening her even more.

"No! You listen!" He blew out pointing at her face. "Tell me... Am just a toy you play with whenever you feel like?"

"Jesse, please stop!"

"Why?" He bluntly asked her.

"Because it hurts... It hurts so bad... I can't stand it... Please, Jesse... Please..." She weakly begged him then she fell on her knees.

At that moment Jesse was taken back to the present moment. It wasn't until he saw her so helpless that he remembered what they were doing there. Even though Jesse felt that she had betrayed him, seeing her sobbing like that and down on her knees... it hurt him more than he would admit, it made him speak with less anger but with more sadness, though. "Just tell me why... If you did what you did that day why did you come to me? Why?"

Emma was shaking, she tried to calm herself by taking a real deep breath then she explained. "That day when I entered your mind... A link was created between us. Because of what I did, your mind was somewhat connected to mine."

"So you came to me because basically you couldn't go to anyone else? Is that it?"

"No, Jesse. You're twisting everything." She sobbed one more time and for a brief moment their eyes met again.

Nervously running his fingers through his hair, Jesse tried to reason with himself, he wanted to put aside his bitter feelings and try to think more clearly. Emma knew how much it meant to him to know why she had chosen him over Brennan. "I could have gone to Brannan if I wanted to... Remember when I helped him to stabilize his own mutation? Well, that day a link was created between us too..." Jesse heard her words and because they were truthful, they were slowly soothing his heart. "I chose you because of that night in the kitchen... I knew what you would do... I knew that you wouldn't be guided by your anger and try to take down Eckhart on your own. And I know Adam knew that too. Brennan and Shalimar, they would jeopardize everything but you... I knew you'd be here for me... Just like you are now... Jess, I am so sorry."

How could he remain as cold and as hard as a stone after what she had confessed? Every reason he had to be mad at her was gone. Jesse understood that Emma was only scared. And the fact that she had chosen him to help her... It made all the difference. "If you thought of me that way why you're only telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me everything that night? It would have been so much easier."

"I wanted to. But Adam thought I'd put you in danger, so I didn't." Emma's confession had neared the end, she felt like some burden was taken off her back. "I told you all of this now because I couldn't do this to you anymore... I couldn't lie to you. It wouldn't be fair."

"Yeah. Let's just forget about it, okay?" Jesse kneeled down and squeezed her hands. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face and helped her to get back upon her feet.

Emma allowed herself a smile and the tears she felt falling were now drying. "There's one more thing I need to do, so things between us will be okay again."

"What is it?"

With seriousness in her eyes, Emma explained what she wanted to do. "My powers are still too strong, even with this medicine Adam developed... Jesse, I know exactly what is going inside of you right now. And I don't want you to be this way... Wondering if I'm reading you."

"What you wanna do, Emma?"

"I need you to allow me to get in your head again. But this time I need to be in there to help you create a barrier. That way I won't be able to do anything to you..."

Jesse was surprised and touched at the same time. "Wait... I don't know..."

"Yes, you do know. I know you want to. It's for the best." She looked straight into his eyes and he nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna connect myself to your mind, after that I need you to mass yourself. I'm gonna use your physical state to mass your mind against my powers. I don't know if it's gonna work but it's worth the try."

Emma gathered her strengths and asked him. "Ready?" Jesse nodded and a ray of light shot out of her forehead going straight into his. At that moment Jesse felt like his brain were being shattered, he almost didn't manage to mass but when he did, his eyes went blind and with his mind he saw some sort of a shield made of stone and iron rise right in front of him. The connection between Emma and Jesse was cut right away; both of them were violently thrown on opposite directions then falling to the ground. Jesse was the first to stand; he groggily moved to where Emma laid and grabbed her, pulling her up again.

Still grasping for breath, Jesse spoke. "Wanna give it try?" Emma knew what he meant so she nodded and he took a few steps back. Another blast of light shot out from Emma's head but this time at the second it penetrated Jesse's skin it came straight back to Emma, hitting her on the top of her head, knocking her down again. Jesse feared for her, she was not too strong to do such a thing. "Emma?" Again Jesse helped her to stand then led her to sit on the couch. "Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded in reply. "So?"

"It worked." She revealed with a smile.

"It means..."

"I don't sense a thing coming from you... You don't have to worry anymore." Emma snorted mildly then he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Jesse whispered in her years.

Emma closed her eyes and only allowed herself to feel his warmth and tenderness surround her completely. She had done something good and she was proud of herself because of that. It was relieving not to keep any secrets from Jesse. Although, there was one thing she didn't tell him. Jesse figured that what Emma did was permanent but the truth was that it wasn't. Emma's plan only worked because, at that very moment, all that Jesse wanted was to feel safe within his own mind; he was terrified that Emma could find out what he kept within. That's why the will to keep her as far away as possible from his thoughts was tremendous and it provided Emma to do what she did. The barrier Jesse thought she had created was already there; Emma only helped him to see it. But once Jesse opened up to her completely again, all that work would be good for nothing. Things would go back to the way they were. But it was something he really didn't have to know right then. All the mattered was that he felt comfortable around her. And Emma needed his trust more than he could imagine.

--

--

Due to what Emma and Jesse went through, their bodies and minds were extremely tired. Emma went to the room and Jesse fell asleep on the couch and he stayed that way until his body detected a cold breeze filling the air. Jesse was forced to wake up because of the coldness. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was the opened door...

"Emma?" Emma was startled up by the sound of Jesse's voice. She turned and saw him wrapped up in a blanket, coming towards her.

"Hey."

"It's hard not to rely on your powers anymore, right?" He knowingly asked when he sided with her. Jesse saw how she looked when he appeared on the door, calling her name.

Emma nodded, saying in response. "Yeah. But it's okay... I even kinda like it."

"What you're doing here?"

"Can't sleep." She shortly answered glancing into the darkness that surrounded them.

Jesse observed her face and right then he realized he didn't need to be a psionic to know what was going through her head. "Can't sleep or don't want to?"

Emma shyly grinned at him. "Both."

Jesse let one side of the blanket fall as he extended his hand to her. "Come." He murmured. Emma hesitantly took his hand then he led her into the cabin then into the room again. He tucked her in, wrapped the blanket around himself once more and sat on the chair that faced the bed.

Emma knew what he was doing; he didn't say anything but she knew. Letting a soft smile escape her mouth she softly said to him. "Good night." With that Emma closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep. The fear she had in her heart of going back to sleep and not being able to wake up again, was now gone. She knew nothing bad would happen while Jesse was there watching over her. Because of Jesse and all the things he was doing for her, for the very first time in her life, Emma felt that everything would finally be okay... ...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **"Wake Me UP"

**Author: **scarypuffringo

**Disclaimer: **This story is mainly about Jesse and Emma.

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! I have to confess that I was surprised to find out there's still people reading this story. I thank the ones who are still hanging around to see what happens next. Before you go on, I need to warn you that I haven't watched "Mutant X" since before the last time I updated the story. I apologize for that, people. That's the main reason why I wasn't planning in keep writing the story, but after a few reviews I got, I decided to give it a shot and see if I still can write something that narrows what some call "interesting". I apologize for not updating in these past… year… or even more than that… Life has just been crazy for me. I hope you all like this one even though it's a little bit shorter than the other chapters. Thanks for everything and don't forget… your words are precious to me.

* * *

Chapter Seven

It was Thursday afternoon, Brennan was at the lab working on a COM link while Shalimar just sat there, watching him. It had been almost a moth that Jesse left Mutant X and curiously things had slowed down a lot. It seemed all the criminals out there in the world had decided to take some time out and give them some rest. Although not being at the field fighting the good fight was something they weren't quite used to, those peaceful days had done some good to them. Shalimar and Brennan were even starting to enjoy the simple kind of life they were living. As for Lexa, not having to save the world every single day wasn't that much peaceful. Things between her and Shalimar only got worse, they practically argued every time there was a mission or even when they were standing in the same room and those argues of theirs were the only verbal contact the two of them were having.

At that same afternoon Lexa was out; she went to meet one of her sources and according to her, the government was behind something nasty. Brennan was interested in what Lexa was about to find out but Shalimar just had it as another waste of time…

"Hey!" Lexa exclaimed as she walked in. Brennan saw when her car pulled over so he went in her encounter; Shalimar was right behind him.

"So? What did you find out?" Brennan inquired placing his hands over his hips.

Taking a deep breath, Lexa began to fill them in. "Well, according to my guy… the U.S government is sending a weapon supply down to South America. The weapons go to Colombia. Apparently there's a war going on between the two most powerful drug dealers in that area. They're fighting over the control of the nark-traffic. This supply goes to both of them… My source… well, he couldn't tell me who those dealers are or who they're related to here. But one thing he knows for sure… If those weapons got to their destination, Colombia or South America are not going to be the only ones to suffer the consequences… If they use those weapons… it's going to affect the entire world."

"Brennan?" Shalimar interrupted Lexa's speech. Brennan and Lexa could sense the annoyance hiding in her voice. "Would you mind asking Miss-Know-It-All here, why we have to do something about this drug dealers war? It's not like something like that never happened before. There was some damage but… the world is still going 'round."

Lexa gaped in surprise; she never imagined Shalimar could act like that, especially when people's safety were in risk. "Brennan, please tell blondie over there that there are people's lives in danger. Innocent men, women and children will die if we don't do something about it."

"Huhgh…" Brennan attempted to speak but Shalimar was faster.

"Brennan? Don't you think it's a bit odd that someone around here always get those precious information?" Shalimar sneered with disdain. Brennan had this confused look on his face. Standing between the two of them was not a very good place for him to be right then. "I wonder how-"

"Brennan, let me ask you something…" Lexa grabbed his left arm and lightly pulled him to stand by her side.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." He said slipping away from her grasp. "I can't believe you're insisting in not talking to each other. Don't you think this stupid, childish fight of your has gone too far?"

The two women just scowled at him. Lexa didn't leave space for Brennan to go on talking or Shalimar to start her teasing all over again. She put on a serious face and gave them a direct order, acting as if she was actually in charge of Mutant X. "Brennan tell your friend over there that we're leaving tomorrow morning. If she wants to come along… Good. But if she doesn't… Better."

"But I…" Brennan tried to bring common sense back to the scene but it was already too late. After Lexa's last words, she left the room and so did Shalimar, both going in opposite directions. Brennan watched them disappear in the halls of Sanctuary then snorted a sarcastic laugh. "Women!"

* * *

Jesse walked out of the cabin and his eyes started roaming around searching for Emma's face; a small smile broke on his face when he found her. He stepped down the stairs and moved towards an enormous tree then looked up. "What are you doing?" 

Emma smiled back and answered. "Sight seeing!"

"Couldn't you do it down here?" He inquired in a joking tone and she laughed. "Weren't you afraid of heights?

Emma moved starting to climb down. "No! Not afraid!" Jesse stepped to the tree and helped her. Emma slipped when her foot failed to step on a root, Jesse grabbed her waist preventing her from falling, they felt something going up and down their spines when they caught each other's eyes. "Hugh… I… I wasn't afraid of heights… I wasn't comfortable… That's all." She stammered, a bit of awkwardness showing in her voice. Her eyes strayed down to see Jesse's hand still locked around her waist. Emma moved a little and he let go of her.

The two walked to the cabin and sat down on the porch. Jesse noticed how Emma was contemplating the place. "How come you still look at this place with these eyes?"

"What eyes?" She frowned a little casting a glimpse at him.

"You know… These eyes… like… like you're seeing all of this for the very first time… There's something in your eyes that…" Jesse stopped when he sensed her stare on him. He smiled widely at her. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. You're right. I do look at the this place like it was the first time. I don't know… Being here just makes me feel good. It's like… I'm finally in peace. You know? I just like being here." She stated and suddenly Jesse's face changed. Emma noticed there was something Jesse was hiding from her. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Jesse denied.

"Are you sure because I felt that you…" Jesse's eyes widened when she spoke; he couldn't help but fear that she once again was picking up his emotions. Emma didn't need her powers to notice the fear in his eyes. "Jesse, I'm not reading you. I just…"

"I know. I know…" Jesse interrupted her, shrugging those thoughts away.

The two fell into silence for a few moments until Emma spoke again. "So? Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"I just talked to Adam."

"Really? What did he say to you? Is everything alright?"

Jesse stood up and looked everything but her face. "Yeah! Well, Eckhart still questions him about what happened to you but…" Jesse paused before continuing, he knew what he was about to say was going to change things and deep down he didn't want that to happen, at least, not so soon. "Adam wants to know if the treatment is working."

"But it's working. You told you him, didn't you?" Emma's tone got serious too as she spoke.

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" Fear now crossed her mind. Jesse's hesitating was scaring her. "What Jesse?"

"Adam said that we can't know for sure if the treatment is working because it's just the two of us here. He said we need to come back to the real world… … He wants you out there again." He finished explaining and waited for her to say something but she remained mute instead. "Emma…" Jesse kneeled down and lightly stroke her hair. "You don't have to do anything… If you're not ready… I can wait. I'll talk…"

"What does he want me to do?" She let the words slip out of her mouth, although she wasn't certain if that was the right thing to do at that point.

"Well… There's this motel, it's not far and… hum… there's this restaurant… Adam said I need to take you there and see what happens." Jesse explained and she nodded.

"So when do we go?" She lifted her eyes to look at him.

Jesse breathed deeply and with the cutest of the smiles and kidded. "Are you hungry?"

After they talked Emma and Jesse dressed properly and left the cabin. Jesse started noticing something was going on with Emma the minute the car entered the highway. Her eyes never stopped moving and her breathing was heavy and unsteady. "Are you alright?" Emma didn't answer him, she was too busy focusing in casting away everything she was already picking up. "Em? Emma?"

"What?" She startled, looking at him now.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" She lied and his eyes told her about his concern. "I'm… It's just… …" She lowered her eyes then closed them gathering strength to go on with the plan. "… It's just hard…"

"I know." Jesse mouthed, placing his right hand over hers. Emma focused on their hands united. "I'm here." He said almost in a whisper and removed his hand from hers. Emma smiled warmly and turned to look ahead.

Minutes later she caught sight of the place Adam talked about, she saw cars pulling over and she felt weak again. As Jesse parked the car on the drive way of the restaurant it seemed to her that the world had slowed down. It was like she could see, hear and feel everything. Emma stepped out of the car and walked side by side with Jesse, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it with all the strength she still had in her. Jesse looked at her and all he could see was terror and pain.

Emma was breathing like the air wasn't reaching her lungs, she turned to one side and there were a couple arguing, she sensed all the anger they were feeling. She shook her head a little while they kept on walking, the next thing she saw was two men talking, the things she picked up from them were something she could not describe. The sound of the restaurant door opening caught her attention, a woman came out holding a baby, the child was crying loudly and at that minute Emma couldn't hold anymore, she froze and barely managed to speak. "Jesse?"

"What?" He frowned looking at her then all around them. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." Emma was losing control, her eyes lowered and she let out a shriek as her hands flung to her hears, pressing them fiercely. "Hahaha…" She bowed down and Jesse held her.

"Wh- what? Emma?" Jesse didn't know what to do. He wanted to help her but she didn't say much, she just remained there. Jesse forced her to look at him. "Emma, you have to tell me what you're feeling, what's going on with you, otherwise I can't help you."

Emma cried and as her tears were falling she looked at everyone around with different eyes. Her eyes showed him that every single thing there was hurting her. "It's… it's too much. I can't bare it. I… Hahahaha…" Emma screamed loudly this time losing her senses. She fell and Jesse grabbed her in his arms. All the others around turned their attention to them and tried to help when they watched her faint.

An man in his forties ran to Emma and Jesse and offer to help. "You need help?"

"Help me get her in the car." Jesse said, motioning with his head to his car parked right behind them. The man was fast, he reached for the keys in Jesse's pockets and unlocked the car, opening the door. While Jesse placed Emma on the passenger's seat the man spoke again. "You've got to take her to a hospital. There's one a few miles from here. You take…"

"I know. Thanks for your help." Jesse quickly got into the car, dismissing the man then drove off as fast as he could.

"Hey!" The man called him. "You've got the wrong way!" The man pointed to the opposite direction but it was already too late.

Jesse drove as fast as it was possible, his eyes shifting from the road to Emma. "Emma?" He called her name several times hoping the sound of his voice would help to bring her back to her senses. An animal jumped in front of the car when Jesse took the track that led to the cabin forcing him to push the brake. "Damn it!" He hollered and instantly started the car again.

About fifteen minutes later Jesse reached the cabin; he stopped the car and took Emma in his arms. Jesse kicked the door opened and placed Emma on the couch; he lightly ran his hands over her face. "What do I do? What do I do? God!" He did not know what to do. Jesse was lost, he wanted to help Emma but felt incapable of. He pressed the back of his hands against his eyes and something hit him. "The medicine..." He whispered then ran to the freezer and got out the medicine Adam had developed to help Emma. Jesse was unsure about giving it to her since she was supposed to take it within 72 hours and it had been only 30 hours since the last time she took it. Jesse had no other choice; he reached for a syringe and filled it with the liquid. Jesse injected the medicine in her and waited…

* * *

Brennan landed the Helix inside the Sanctuary; Shalimar was the first to leave it and Lexa followed her. "Shalimar?" The brunette called in an upset tone but the blonde one pretended not to listen. "Shalimar?" Lexa ran and grabbed Shalimar's arm making her stop. 

"Take your hands off of me." Shalimar ordered seriously, her eyes shooting out a warning look. Lexa didn't obey, she kept her grip to Shalimar's arm for a few seconds but let go of it assuming things could get even more complicated.

Shalimar was about to turn upon her heels and leave again but Lexa's voice stopped her. "Are you out of your mind?" After that question Brennan walked into the scene and watched everything. Shalimar didn't answer. "Oh… It was bad enough that she gone completely crazy, now she's deaf too."

Shalimar didn't count to three to make her move; her eyes turned gold and she jumped, attacking Lexa. Although Lexa was an incredible fighter she had no chance against Shalimar's feral powers, she was now down on the floor while Shalimar used her own body to immobilize Lexa's; Shalimar had her hands pressing Lexa's neck. "What did you just say?" Shalimar angrily asked, tightening her grip around Lexa's neck. Lexa tried to speak but she hadn't enough breath to do it. "You called me crazy your stupid bitch. Who are y…"

Brennan was trying not to interfere but if he didn't do it Shalimar could end up doing something she would regret later. "Shal, stop it…. Shal… You're suffocating her. Let go of Lexa… SHALIMAR!" Since Shalimar wasn't paying attention to him Brennan was forced to go to them. He locked his arms around Shalimar's body and pulled her off of Lexa. "Stop it, you two!" He ordered seriously.

"She's started it!" Shalimar pointed to Lexa, who was still on the ground.

Between her breathing Lexa accused Shalimar again. "I told you she was crazy."

"You…" Shalimar started off ready to attack Lexa one more time but Brennan held her.

"Shal, no!" Brennan had his arms around her body while she tried to get away from him.

Getting up Lexa spoke again. "See what I'm talking about? She is crazy, Brennan. She tried to killed me. For God's sake!"

"I shouldn't have only tried… I should have killed you! And I will if I have the chance!" Shalimar stopped struggling with Brennan and threatened Lexa.

"Stop the two of you!" Brennan's voice went louder this time; the two women froze with by sound of his angry voice, they only glared at each other. "I can't take this anymore… This, this… I don't even know what this is… You have to stop. Okay? We're a team. We need to work together. Don't you ever forget that."

"But…" Shalimar attempted to defend herself but Brennan was full of it all.

"No buts, Shal… You too, Lex." He pointed to the brunette not even giving her a chance to try to dispute. "Today I didn't know who we were fighting. I didn't know if I was supposed to stopped the weapons supply from getting to its destination or if I was supposed to stop you from killing each other. This is not a competition about who's right or who's wrong…" Brennan sighed and lowered his voice. "Shal, I miss him too. You gotta stop blaming yourself and accept the fact his not coming back." Shalimar strayed her eyes from his and did her best to prevent her tears from falling. "Lexa, I appreciate all you've been doing here but… you're not in charge. You're not the boss around here. Stop trying to prove that you're better than us… We're all the same… We're all important. And I'm sick of it all. I can't take this stupid fight any longer. If you don't work things out… the next one to leave this place is gonna be me." With those words Brennan walked out on them.

No other words were spoken after Brennan's; the two just lowered their eyes and left in different directions…

* * *

Emma stayed unconscious during the rest of the day, when the night came and she still hadn't woken up, Adam contacted him again… 

"Jesse? Are you there?" Adam called as his face popped on the computer screen.

Jesse ran and sighed almost as in relief. "Adam! Thank God! Listen…"

"I don't have much time Jesse. Things are getting a lot more complicated and risky for me. Now tell me, how…"

"Emma is unconscious." Jesse didn't let Adam finish since he already knew the question.

Adam frown in wonder. "What? Why? What happened to her?"

"I don't know. We just… I… I followed your orders and… and… hugh…" Despite Jesse wanted to tell Adam they proceeded exactly the way he had instructed them to, all Jesse could think of was Emma's condition. "She's not ready yet, Adam."

Before Adam made his retort he took a breath and for a second thought of Jesse's words. "I know it's hard for her to go back and face everything but… Emma has to do it, Jesse. It's extremely important. Like I said, it's dangerous for me to remain here. I'm gonna need all of you to…"

"Wait a minute." Jesse made Adam stop and now he was the one wondering what was going on. "I thought you were concerned about Emma's life. But you're only thinking about yourself and your damn work." Jesse's voice became angrier and louder as he spoke to Adam. "I don't know what's with you and all these secret government people but what I do know is that I don't give a damn. All I care about is helping Emma. That's why I'm here for."

Adam understood Jesse's reaction and even wanted to be sympathetic to him but time was running and decisions were waiting to be made. "Jesse, listen to me very carefully. There are people after me. There are things… … I can't tell you now but you have to trust me. All I'm doing is taking care of you. Emma's life is my priority too. But she, you, Shalimar or any of us won't have a future if we don't act out."

"Adam, I…"

"I know it's confusing but you have to trust me. I can assure you Emma is only resting. Her powers may be too strong but I can tell you… Emma is a million times stronger. She can control them, Jesse. All she needs is confidence. You have to help her find it once again."

Jesse nodded and when he was about to tell Adam everything that happened with Emma that day the link was cut and the computer screen went black again. Jesse closed his eyes sighing then turned. "Oh my God!" Jesse startle up with the sight of Emma standing behind him. "Emma, are you okay? I was worried." He walked to her, touched her arm making her sit on the couch.

"I'm fine, Jess. Really." She smiled at him and he felt his heart lighter again. "You were talking to Adam. He wants me to try again, isn't that right?"

Jesse nodded in respond but the other words that came out of his mouth weren't about Adam's orders. "You don't have to do anything if you're not ready to. I told you that. Emma, we can wait."

"No, we can't." She replied in a low, calm and said voice. She looked straight into his eyes and pleaded with him not to lie to her. Jesse strayed his eyes from hers, not being able to stared at them any longer. "I heard what Adam said… Something bad is going on, Jesse. We have to help him… If I could I would stay in this place forever but I can't… We can't. Adam needs us. Brennan and Shalimar need us too. We have to go back no matter what."

"You saw what happened to you when we went to that restaurant. I can't risk your life…" Jesse tried to talk her out of doing it but it was useless.

"It's my life. I take the decision to do with it what I think it's best. And right now facing the world… facing my fears so I can help my friends… is what I need to do. But I can't do it alone…" Her pleading voice was enough to make him change his mind.

"You're not alone, Emma. I'm here with you." Jesse help her hand and now firmly stared into her blue eyes. "We'll do it together." She smiled shyly at him as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. Jesse pulled her into an embrace then whispered in her ears. "Everything is gonna be fine."

TBC

* * *

P.S Everybody, this wasn't supposed to be the ending for this chapter but since it was getting too long I decided it was better to leave it that way. I hope you've liked it and please review. Thanks a lot again. And if you're wondering if this is the last chapter, the answer is NO, there's going to have more… a few more and NO it's not gonna take me another year to write again… 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: "Wake Me Up"

Author: scarypuffringo

Disclaimer: This story is mainly about Jesse and Emma but there's also some Brennan and Shalimar. It takes place in season three. (I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing the characters!)

Author's note: I want to thank you for your words. I love to know what you guys really think about my writings. As you can see, I didn't take another year to update. I've been reading some fics here and it made me want to write more and more. I appreciate that you guys haven't been paying too much attention in my grammar mistakes (there are a lot of them). I'm still trying to improve my English and writing these stories helps a lot. Okay, I'm going to leave you with chapter eight. I must remind you that I haven't watched any episodes of season 4 nor season three (I don't have cable anymore). But I've been reading some reviews and soon you'll get to read things here that really happened in the show but with a different point of view and turn outs. Again and again Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

"Wake Me Up – Chapter Eight"

The tension between Shalimar and Lexa seemed to be slowly dissipating, although Brennan could tell that Shalimar was only playing a part. It didn't bother him so much, as long as the fights between them stopped and they finally agreed to work as team, that's all that mattered to him. As impossible as it seemed, Brennan was the one that most changed since what happened at Naxcon. He grew, not only as a man and a fighter but also as leader. No one could ever see that coming but Shalimar was happy about it. In the past Adam and Jesse were the ones that kept her from falling apart; Adam was the father she cared the most and Jesse was the brother and friend life had presented her with. Now Brennan seemed to add all that and even something more; something Shalimar was afraid to face but deep inside couldn't deny. Every time she stopped to think about that, it made her feel once again safe.

Shalimar was standing aimlessly in the middle of the hallway, her stare lost in emptiness. Brennan sluggishly walked out of his room and was surprised to find her that way. He walked up to her and gently placed his right hand on her shoulder, lightly calling her name. "Shal?" It took her more than a few seconds to notice his presence behind her. She turned to look at him with confusion crossing her eyes. "Are you okay? What you're doing, standing here?"

"I..." Shalimar begun but wasn't certain of what to say to him. She blinked a few times, searching her mind for a reason to be there. "I don't know."

"What?" He frowned at her answer. "Shal?"

"What, Brennan?" She returned with a question, her face still giving him signs of confusion and disconnection.

"I'm... I..." He started talking but she stopped him.

"What?" She asked again, looking at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about. Since Brennan wasn't able to put together his own thoughts, Shalimar just turned around and left him. He watched her disappear down the hall and couldn't help but continue to wonder.

Lexa was passing by and caught with the corner of her eye Brennan talking to himself. She stopped and made a funny face at the scene. "Hey!" She called aloud making Brennan to turn and look at her. "What are you doing?" He heard her ask curiously then placed his hands over his hips while nodding. Lexa snickered a little. "I mean... What you're doing here... besides... talking to yourself?" She made those last three words linger in the air before laughing at him.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" He pretended to laugh as well and couldn't help himself but wonder why Lexa was in such a great mood. It seemed a little odd since she was always serious and centered.

"I'm gonna go back to the lab and let you continue whatever you were doing." She kidded with a smile plastered on her face.

"Lex, wait!" Brennan lightly grabbed her arm. "Have you noticed something unusual about Shalimar's behavior lately?"

Lexa rolled her eyes at his question and mumbled. "And is there something that's not unusual about Shalimar's behavior?" Brennan didn't go for the joke and gave her a warning look. "Alright. Alright... Well, she seems quieter than the usual. I even thought that she finally got over her desire to kill me but..."

"Lexa! Watch it!" He again warned but with a small smile threatening to emerge on his face.

Lexa lowered her eyes and mouthed a 'sorry'. "Humm... But you're right... She's different. I don't know. Sometimes I look at her and it's like she's not really here."

"I know." He added lowly.

Both of them paused in the conversation not knowing if there was anything else to say. Lexa knew Brennan was worried about Shalimar, his eyes couldn't hide his feelings but she also knew that, even though he wanted, there was nothing he could do to help her. "I gotta go to the lab finish something. Wanna come? I could use some help..."

Brennan this time allowed himself to smile. "Sure. What you're working at?"

"Oh, nothing much really... Don't worry. You'll be out of there in twenty minutes. Now, come on!" She exclaimed, grabbing his shirt...

* * *

"Jesse!" Emma called and heard no reply. She stepped outside the cabin and started searching for her teammate but couldn't find him anywhere. "Jesse! Jess!" She went on looking. She past a certain place near the cabin he used to spend time whenever he got bored of the cabin but he wasn't there either. After looking all around, there was only one place he could possibly be. Emma sped up her pacing and when she first got sight of the river, she also got sight of something else. "Urrrrr urrrmm..." Emma forced, clearing her throat while she looked down at Jesse; he was lying over a blanket placed on the ground, eyes shut and a smile plastered on. His eyes shot up opened at the minute he realized Emma's voice was a lot closer than before.

"Huh... Hugh..." Jesse gave her his best smile. "I was just... hum..."

"Ignoring me?" She added knowingly.

"I was not ignoring you. I was just... resting." He explained while he got up and grabbed the blanket from the ground.

"I know what you're doing." She announced causing him to gasp. "Jesse, what about what we talked?"

He let out a snorted laugh. "Emma, could you be more specific? We talk about a lot of things all the time." He played dumb and started in the cabin's direction, leaving Emma standing on her own.

She rushed after him. "Oh, you're not running away from this again. Jesse, wait!"

"Running away? From what?" He knew exactly what she was referring to.

Emma was tired of his behavior so she stopped and firmly stated. "Jesse, you promised." Her words made him stop. Jesse closed his eyes and knew she was not letting it go easily. He looked over his shoulder and spotted her, standing behind him only a few meters away. "It's been two weeks. Adam hasn't contacted us since the last time he talked to you. I'm worried." She informed, stepping closer to him.

"Emma, all I want is..." Jesse tried to explain his reasons one more time but she wasn't up to listen.

"I know but... if you don't go with me..." She looked straight into his eyes then finished her sentence. "... I'm gonna go alone."

"Emma, you're not alone. I told you. We're doing this together." He reassured her, touching the skin of her arm.

"Are we?" She questioned him, not only his words but also and mostly his actions towards the situation. Jesse was almost breathless; he saw so much determination in her eyes that only at that particular moment Adam's words were finally making sense to him. Indeed, Emma was a lot stronger than they all could ever imagine. "We can't keep avoiding it. We can't... Postponing it, is only gonna make things worse. And besides... We haven't much food left. I don't know how much longer we can last this way."

Jesse sighed heavily. He stroked both of her arms gently and joined their foreheads for an instant. "You're right. I've been avoiding it but I'm not gonna do it anymore."

"So, you're saying..."

"Yes!" He lowly confirmed what she already knew. Even though Emma couldn't read him anymore, somehow she was still able to see through him. She was certain that he would agree with her even not being okay with her decision. She knew he would always be by her side and it meant the world to her. She knew that no matter where she headed, as long as Jesse followed, she was home...

* * *

The time seemed to be standing still that day; three hours felt like thousands to them. Now that the time had come again, she feared inside for herself, for Jesse and for the others. What if she didn't make it? What if she wasn't strong enough? Well, there was no room left for doubts and questions anymore. Jesse and Emma were already on their way to the same restaurant. Emma looked outside her window; she saw everything passing them by... Emma sighed painfully when cars passed by them. She tried her best to hide it but he knew that she was picking up emotions all around...

"Emma?" He called her and she looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Emma was confused, flashbacks from the first time they left the cabin popped up into her head, and she couldn't help but remember everything. "No..." Jesse's eyes widened when he heard her most honest answer and his heart ached knowing that there wasn't much he could do to keep her from suffering. What surprised him the most were her following words. "... but I'll be... soon..." She looked straight ahead and the confidence she gained at that second somehow gave Jesse the sensation that everything would turn out okay this time.

Jesse slowed down the car then parked at the restaurant's driveway. Once again she looked at every single people, every single thing around her and it seemed that the world had slowed down once more. As they walked among the parked cars and the few people standing around, Emma wasn't able to hold a groan of pain. "Haaaahhhh!" She groaned lowly, instantly grabbing Jesse's hand, squeezing it as tight as she could. She searched for strength in him and that was what she found. The waves of emotions were getting stronger each second that went by and it was paining her to death. At the minute she set foot into the restaurant she froze in place. For a few seconds everything turned black and the pain she was feeling was becoming more and more acute. Jesse promptly placed himself behind her, using his body as a support to hers. Seconds later Jesse took her by the hand and guided her to one of the empty tables. Emma quickly sat down, her hands came to the sides of the table, her eyes were shut and her breathing was heavy and shallow. Out of the sudden the table started to shake, Jesse was panicking, he couldn't use his powers in front of everybody there and besides no one had noticed what was really going on. His eyes scanned the place and he realized his table wasn't the only one shaking; all the tables, all the chairs, everything inside that place was starting to shake as well. People started to wonder what could be causing that since earthquakes weren't to happen in that area. The tremble became stronger and panic seemed to take over each one in there.

"Emma?" Jesse called her name in an attempt to bring her mind to the present moment but it was useless. Emma was battling against herself; at that moment she heard nothing, she saw nothing. Jesse found himself needing to take action when a blast of light became to form in her forehead; it faded as fast as it appeared, though. Jesse felt powerless just to sit there and watch her go through all that pain. Knowing there wasn't much he could, Jesse only place his hands over hers and whispered. "I'm here! You can do this!"

After Jesse's words Emma whimpered lowly and with one deep breath, her eyes shot up opened. The tremble stopped and people slowly started to calm down. Jesse waited until she felt ready to speak. Emma could read the anxious in his eyes. She strayed her eyes to look at their hands pressed together; a smiled crept on her face. "So?" Jesse began; he felt like he couldn't even keep himself inside his own body. Emma brought up her eyes to look at then down, looking at their hands; her action made Jesse remove his hands from hers.

With a smile, that barely could be noticed, plastered on her face, Emma grabbed the menu and started reading it. "Emma?" Jesse observed her with curious eyes; she only let the side of her mouth kick up a little and Jesse didn't need much more than that to realize the plan was working. He sighed heavily in relief then simply sat there, staring her.

A waitress caught vision of them and approached politely. "Are you okay?"

"Humm? Huh..." It took Jesse a minute to grasp what the waitress was talking about. "Yes... We're... ... we're okay."

"What was that? You have any idea what could have caused the tremble?" Emma put on a face and pretended she was just as clueless as everybody else in there.

"No. I have no idea. This was very odd. It never happened in this area. But..." The waitress answered then paused, not having much else to say. Her eyes strayed down to look at Jesse for a second. She lightly put her hand over his shoulder and with a smirk on she spoke again. "My name is Gina. Just call me when you're ready to order... ... or... if you need anything else... Just call me." With that, the girl left their table and went to talk to another waitress.

It was now Jesse's turn to grab the menu and start reading it. "I'm hungry!" He exclaimed in joking manner.

Emma lifted her eyes and looked over him from the menu, in a low voice she insinuated. "I missed this."

Jesse stopped and puzzled. He looked at her and she had this expression on her face that he couldn't exactly put his finger. He thought to himself it was better not to ask her but changed his mind when he heard her snickering a little. "What?" He asked and she nodded her head, dismissing him. Then seconds later, she laughed again. "What?" He asked more firmly than the last time.

Emma put down the menu and thought torturing him was a little mean of her. "She likes you!" She exclaimed.

Jesse got confused for a second. "Who?"

"Gina?" She simply responded, pretending to focus on the menu again.

Jesse looked over his shoulders and caught Gina overlooking at him. "The waitress?" A smile grew on his face and she nodded a reply. Jesse looked at the waitress again then turned to Emma. "She's hot!"

"Oh, God!" Emma couldn't contain herself so she let out a very loud laugh, then covered her mouth quickly to prevent the sound from keep echoing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing." She said then supplied her own answer. "It's just that... ... You haven't changed a bit!"

Jesse's mouth fell opened to hear her comments. "You're implying it's my fault?"

"And isn't it?"

"I didn't flirt with her. She flirted with me!" Jesse defended himself and she started laughing again. "I know what this is..."

"You know?" She made a funny face, trying to anticipate what he was going to say.

"You're jealous!" He said with triumph.

"I'm not jealous!" She denied, staring at him with threatening eyes.

Jesse gave her one his famous smiled and repeated. "Yes, you are. You're jealous because a hot, tall blond likes me."

Emma opened her mouth, ready to dispute but chose not to. She looked at the menu again and put on a serious face. "I'm gonna have a simple salad and some orange juice. What about you?"

"Macaroni and cheese!"

"I should've seen that coming!" She kidded a little.

Jesse turned with a very malicious face. "Gina!"

The waitress promptly answered his call. "Yes?"

Staring at the waitress then casting a glimpse on Emma, Jesse ordered the food then handed the menus back to her. Emma remained in silence, pretending to look around them. After Gina left, Jesse added. "She likes me..." Emma's eyes were now on him. "... and you're jealous!"

On the way back to the cabin neither Jesse or Emma spoke a thing. She was playing the though and he was playing the superior but once they got at their secret place, the need of acting out was gone. Jesse opened the door and they both entered with one sudden act, Jesse grabbed Emma his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could. "You made it! You made it!" They both let their joy appear. Laughs filled the cabin while they held each other. Jesse stepped back letting go of her body then cupping her face with his hands. "You're amazing!" He gently said, staring straight into her eyes; their laughs slowly faded and they just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"I only did it because of you." Emma confessed in a sweet, weak voice and looked away from him.

"I didn't do anything, Emma. I was even holding you back 'cause I was too..." Emma's hand came up to his lips, making him stop in his talking.

She smiled innocently, warming his heart while her other hand lightly touched his fingers. "You were here... You didn't leave me... You did everything..."

Jesse watched tears spring in her eyes but this time he knew those were not tears of sorrow. Jesse closed the distant between them and place his a kiss on her forehead. Their arms knew the way to each other's body; they locked themselves into an embrace that was a mix of emotions they could not understand. Jesse stepped backwards leading Emma to walk with him. He laid on the couch and Emma placed herself over his body, her hand rested on his chest while his hand stroke her hair gently... ...

TBC

* * *

P.S. Again, I apologize for the delay in updating. This chapter was not supposed to end this way but I wasn't ready to continue writing. Even though this is not a masterpiece, I dedicate this chapter and the following text to my grandmother. She died at the age of 67, 25 days ago. She was everything to me. She was my mother, my father, my grandmother, my grandfather, she was my best friend... The only one in the world that truly loved me. I lost her... I lost everything... I dedicate this to her...

Heaven's Tears

Standing on my own  
From poet to poet I borrow  
Words to write my sorrow  
Crying out silently I go.

My petrified heart tries to beat slowly  
Longing, wishing upon a lie  
Hoping something, someone  
Anything will make it heal tonight

And I go on and on  
I'm writing along the falling raindrops  
Heaven's tears.

Another word I borrow, I scribble down  
I'm building up a living lie  
Somewhere I feel safe  
It's somewhere I can hide

Don't look at me  
I'm not worth it  
Don't even bother and don't even try  
You'll never see the truth I keep inside

It's not mine, it's not yours  
Those things I carry inside belong to no one  
They've just got lost in this soul I call my own

And on and on I go  
Again and I again I write  
Raindrops falling, pouring  
Heaven's tears.

Trapped within darkness, I feel  
The walls of this invisible prison  
They're closing in on me  
I can not breathe.

I try to run, I try to escape, break myself free  
But there's no way I can move  
Crimson fears hold me tight  
Blood tears blind my eyes

But I never stop writing, I hang on  
Coz the rain still falls, it hasn't stopped  
It's falling, it's pouring down  
It's out there for you, it's out there for me  
It is Him suffering for my misery

And I go on and on, writing along  
Raindrops fall, they're pouring down  
Heaven's tears...


End file.
